Bombs Away
by ElsaEditorial
Summary: [AU - No Zombies] Marietta, Georgia, 1943. Beth and Maggie Greene are factory girls working at the Bell Bomber Plant building B-29s for the war. When Beth meets Private Daryl Dixon, a whirlwind romance ensues during his week of leave before he is deployed overseas. The pair are hopeful for a life together after his deployment, but the war may have other plans for both of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Those of you who follow me on Tumblr know that I have been working on this story for several months. I got the idea while re-watching the show Bomb Girls this past winter, and I've finally decided that the story is ready to share with you. I love the 1940s (my personal wardrobe is comprised of almost solely 1940s/1950s-style clothing), and I really wanted to write a story set in this time frame.**

 **Due to the nature of the story and how quickly things move, you may find some aspects to be slightly OOC. I hope this doesn't deter you from reading it.**

 **Here goes! Hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

 **Friday, August 20, 1943**

Beth Greene dabbed a light layer of coral-colored lipstick across her smooth lips. She tossed the lipstick into her small clutch purse and gave her reflection a quick once over before grabbing her purse and rushing out of her room and toward the front door of the small apartment. Her older sister, Maggie, was waiting by the door with an impatient expression on her face.

"Honestly, Beth, I don't know why you always insist on wearing lipstick to work," the older girl sighed. "It's not like you have anyone to impress at the factory."

Beth ignored Maggie's jab and followed her sister out of the cramped two-bedroom apartment the two girls shared, closing and locking the door behind her. Both sisters had been working at the Bell Bomber plant in Marietta, Georgia, for several months now. It was by no means glamorous or exciting work, but both girls felt it was their duty to help the war effort in any way they could. As women, factory work was one of the only available outlets for them to help, and the large factory just outside Atlanta was always looking for more able hands to assist in the production of the B-29 bomber airplanes manufactured there.

Beth and Maggie had enjoyed a quiet upbringing on their family farm, and for many years, it seemed that the war would never touch their serene country life. Even after the Japanese had attacked Pearl Harbor, forcing the United States into the war, it never felt like their country was at war. Their secluded home in the country felt far from the fighting, and the girls' father, Hershel, avoided talking about the war at home. It wasn't until the girls' brother, Shawn, had enlisted that the war was truly brought to the Greenes' doorstep.

Shawn had been deployed to Germany the previous year, and he sent his sisters letters as often as he could. Hershel may have censored talk about the war at his home, but Shawn was never one to sugarcoat things. He described life at war in gruesome detail in his letters to Beth and Maggie, inspiring both of them to want to help the war effort in their own right. If they couldn't be there fighting beside their brother, they could at least aid in the production of aircraft that could make a difference in saving American lives.

At first, Hershel had been against the idea. He didn't like the thought of his two daughters working in a factory that produced bombers. Though this factory work wasn't as dangerous as the work conducted in munitions factories, it still wasn't nearly as safe as the farm work the girls helped with at home, and he wanted to be able to keep an eye on them. Maggie's typical persistence was the first to win out, but initially, Hershel had only agreed to let Maggie go, arguing that the 18-year-old Beth was too young for such work. His comment had sparked a fire in the youngest Greene daughter, and she had retorted that if men were old enough to die for their country at 18, she was most certainly old enough to help her country on the home front. Hershel hadn't been able to argue against that point, and soon after, both of his daughters had moved to Marietta together to begin working at Bell Bomber.

Living in Marietta was like a dream for the Greene sisters. Even though Maggie was now 24 years old, she had still always lived at home to help out with work on the farm. Now they had their own apartment, and since Marietta was only twenty minutes from downtown Atlanta, there was much to entertain. Marietta was connected to Atlanta by streetcar, but Hershel had given the girls an old pickup truck (with the caveat that his daughters promise to visit home as often as they could), and they often took the Dixie Highway to get into the city. Both girls worked long hours at the factory, but they had weekends off, and they used their free time to their advantage.

"We better step on it, we're gonna be late," Maggie sighed as the two girls climbed into the rusty old pickup truck. She turned the key in the ignition and the engine groaned to life. The truck had definitely seen better days, but so far, its engine hadn't failed them. They were able to take the streetcar to work if need be, but on mornings like these, they always preferred to drive to save themselves the extra time the streetcar always took.

"We'll be fine," Beth sighed. "You're for sure coming to my show tonight, right?"

"Of course I am, dummy," Maggie grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Tonight would be Beth's second performance singing at a bar in Atlanta. One of the girls at the plant had gotten the gig for her, and although her first performance hadn't drawn much of a crowd, she was still excited to be able to sing for an audience again. The opportunity to sing for people other than her family was one of Beth's favorite things about living near the city. The bar she would be singing at wasn't much; its typical clientele were factory workers like herself and sometimes military men looking for one last drink before they shipped overseas. But regardless of who her audience was, Beth couldn't wait to be on stage. She just had to make it through the workday first.

Soon the truck pulled into the employee parking lot at Bell Bomber. The Greene sisters hurried out of the truck and inside, the familiar smell of the bomber factory filling their noses. They quickly made their way to the locker room where their coworkers were changing and chatting.

"Two minutes later and you'd be facing Mary Ann's wrath," Tara, one of the women the girls worked with, commented. Mary Ann was the floor matron for their shift, and it was her job to keep the factory girls in line. She was quite strict, though many of the girls thought that she had a soft spot for Beth. Regardless, she was very intimidating when her girls were late.

"Thank goodness it's Friday," Maggie muttered. Both Greene girls quickly changed out of their dresses and into their standard work wear: high-waisted denim coveralls with a hair scarf to keep their tresses out of their faces while they worked. The uniform was the real reason Beth liked to wear lipstick to work; it was drab and androgynous, and Beth liked to maintain a bit of her femininity. She had just finished tying the red gingham scarf around her head when Mary Ann marched into the locker room, clipboard in hand. All the girls lined up as they routinely did each day while Mary Ann went through the roll call to make sure everyone was present and dressed acceptably for her shift. When everyone was accounted for, the girls filed out of the locker room and off toward their assigned work stations.

Beth and Maggie both had the privilege of doing electrical work. After spending two months hand-painting zinc chromate primer onto B-29 wings, their skilled attention to detail had landed both sisters positions routing and labeling electrical wires prior to installation on the planes. The work was intricate and required impeccable focus, but it was much better than having to work with a protective mask over their mouths all day while hunched over painting the airplane wings.

The Greene sisters sat down at their usual station, and Beth smiled at Amy, a woman she sat next to who had become one of her closer friends at the plant. Amy's sister, Andrea, also worked at Bell, but she worked on a different assembly line. Almost 40% of the employees at Bell Bomber were women, and Beth was proud to be one of them.

Beth turned her brain onto autopilot as she began working with the wiring in front of her. Her nimble fingers worked quickly and efficiently, but her mind kept wandering to her upcoming performance that night. She was filled with anticipation and prayed the workday would go by quickly. She bit her lip and forced herself to focus. The day would end soon enough, and then she would get her chance to shine.

* * *

"Are you sure I look okay?" Beth fretted.

"Honey, you look amazing," Amy assured her friend, moving curls of Beth's blonde hair out of her face.

"I feel so out of place in this getup," Beth giggled. "But at the same time, I feel like a glamorous movie star!"

"And you look like one, too," Amy smiled. "Veronica Lake better watch out!"

Beth wore a slinky, floor-length scarlet silk gown for her performance. The gown belonged to Amy, and it had sewing pins holding it in on the sides where it had been too big, but Beth had to admit that it looked amazing on her. It had a long slit up the side that Beth had at first thought was too much, but Amy had insisted that a little sex appeal went a long way onstage. She paired it with a black shawl that she clutched around herself to hide her bare shoulders. Despite how flattering the gown was, Beth couldn't help feeling a little exposed.

Before she could doubt her appearance any longer, however, she heard her name being announced onstage. Amy flashed her an excited smile and gave her a little push toward the curtain. Beth grinned back at her and took a deep breath before she stepped onto the small stage.

The stage lights were blinding and she couldn't see much of the crowd in front of her, but she heard a few whistles in the audience. She blushed a little, but the sounds still boosted her confidence. She approached the microphone as the small jazz band behind her began playing the opening notes to "Summertime." She squinted a little into the audience and, with relief, saw familiar faces from the factory. Maggie, Andrea, Tara, and Rosita had come to see her sing. She smiled at them and Tara whistled at her.

"Summertime, and the livin' is easy . . ." the sound of Beth's sweet voice filled the small club, and her eyes drifted over the other audience members. There were more people in attendance than last time, and many of them appeared to be military men.

"Fish are jumpin', and the cotton is high . . ."

Beth continued to scan the audience as she sang, and her eyes suddenly landed on the darkened face of a particularly handsome private. He sat by himself at the end of the bar, his face half covered in shadows, but his piercing eyes bored into her and made her feel as though her skin was tingling. She tore her gaze away from him, afraid the heat of his eyes would make her forget the words.

"Oh, your daddy's rich, and your mamma's good lookin' . . . so hush little baby, don't you cry . . ."

She tried to focus on the rest of the audience, particularly her friends, who were watching her with wide smiles, but her eyes kept darting back to the mysterious man at the end of the bar. His gaze was unwavering, and even though Beth knew he should be watching her since she was onstage, she felt like he could see right through her. A whistle from somewhere else in the audience tore her eyes away from him, and she remembered Amy's advice to be sensual and flirtatious onstage.

"One of these mornings, you're gonna rise up singing . . ." Beth extended her leg out of the slit of her dress, revealing the smooth skin of her leg and earning several more whistles from the audience. "Then you'll spread your wings, and you'll take to the sky . . ."

Beth reveled in the heat of the stage lights on her skin, and the whistles she was earning from the audience were giving her a rush. It was only the second time she had performed for a real audience, but Beth felt as though it was something she had been born to do. She just had to try to avoid the penetrating stare of the handsome stranger at the end of the bar so she didn't mess up her set. But avoiding his gaze was easier said than done.

* * *

"Oh, Beth, you were amazing!" Tara gushed, making Beth blush even more. She laughed and shrugged.

"She's always been modest," Maggie smirked. "But she knows she was good."

"Oh, stop," Beth grinned at her sister.

"Well, I think a performance like that has definitely earned you a drink or two," Andrea chimed in, handing Beth a tall glass of champagne. Beth graciously accepted the drink.

"I oughta give you that dress to keep," Amy said, nudging Beth's shoulder. "It looks like it was meant for you."

"If someone could die from blushin', y'all would be the end of me," Beth giggled. She smoothed her hands over the red silk, loving the way it felt against her skin. She noticed someone motioning to her and realized it was the owner of the small club, Eddie. She took a swig of her champagne before handing the glass to Maggie and quickly excusing herself, making her way over to Eddie.

"Fantastic performance, sweetheart!" he exclaimed as she approached him. "Much better than last time."

"Yes, well, last time I was really nervous, and I—"

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, if you wanna make this a regular thing, I could make that happen. As long as you continue to bring a little of what you brought tonight to the table, if you know what I mean."

Beth knew he was talking about the dress and the sensual side to her act, and she almost sighed in disappointment. But regardless of what Eddie was asking, she knew she had enjoyed performing too much to say no.

"I'll think about it," she said coyly, not wanting to seem too eager. Eddie nodded.

"Good deal. Let me know what you decide. We'd love to have you again."

Beth nodded, and Eddie went back to mingling with his bar guests. She turned to head back toward her friends when she accidentally crashed into a firm chest.

"Oh, sorry!" she spluttered, looking up into the brown eyes of a blonde-haired private with a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"No harm done," he said, his eyes shamelessly traveling down her body.

Beth flashed him a tight smile and tried to step around him, but he side-stepped her and blocked her path. She frowned and tried to go the other way, only to have the man step to that side to once again block her path.

"How about I buy you a drink, sugar?"

Beth sighed a little impatiently. "How about you let me pass?"

"Aw, c'mon," the man said. He stepped closer to her, prompting her to take a step back. "What do you say we get out of here," he continued, his hand suddenly wandering to the slit in her dress and grazing the skin of her thigh, "and get to know one another—"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. A fist seemingly came out of nowhere and barreled into the blonde man's face. Beth's mouth dropped and she spun around to see that the man who had defended her honor had been none other than the handsome private from the end of the bar.

"What the fuck man?!" the blonde man yelled from where he'd been knocked to the ground.

"The lady don't want you touchin' her. I suggest that you leave her alone," the handsome stranger growled.

He looked up from the man he'd put down and met her eyes. Beth only had time to realize that they were blue before he turned away and stalked toward the door of the bar, leaving Beth dumbfounded behind him.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think so far! I'll post the next chapter in a few days. Thank you for reading!**

 **Also, visit my Tumblr (username ElsaEditorial) to see pictures of Bell Bomber! It was a real factory that employed lots of women during WWII. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Daryl Dixon stepped off the streetcar and began walking along the downtown street in Atlanta. It was a little before 10 in the morning, and the lingering effects of a hangover were still bothering him. After his altercation on behalf of the beautiful blonde singer at the bar last night, he had fled the scene and sought refuge at the home of an acquaintance, Tommy, whom he had met through his older brother Merle years before. Tommy and Merle had been good friends for years, and though he and Daryl weren't close, the older man had still welcomed Daryl when he had turned up on his doorstep the night before. The two men drank more than they should have, reminiscing about old times, before passing out late into the evening. Daryl had awoken with a headache and a mouth that felt like sandpaper, and he quickly said his goodbyes to Tommy before going on his way. After making a quick stop to clean up at the dingy motel room he was currently renting, he decided to wander around Atlanta until he found something to entertain himself with for the day.

Daryl had finished his basic training at Fort Benning only two days prior. He was given a little over a week's leave before he would be shipped overseas, and Daryl had spontaneously decided to take a bus to Atlanta to see a few old friends before his deployment. Merle had been fighting in the central Pacific for almost a year and was now a sergeant, and Daryl had found himself somewhat lost without his older brother. It hadn't taken him long to decide to join up with the Army Ground Forces, and he was now just a lowly private who would be risking his life for his country. Still, it beat wandering around aimlessly with no real job or friends, and it actually felt good to be doing something considered honorable. He was much older than most of the recruits he had trained with, and for that reason, he hadn't really bonded with any of them. But that suited Daryl just fine. He never was much of a social person.

Daryl kept his head down as he walked at a brisk pace. It was a beautiful morning, though already quite hot, and many people seemed to be out and about downtown. He kept his eyes peeled for a restaurant of sorts where he could grab some breakfast. After walking a few blocks, he came across a small café with a patio outside. It seemed as good of a place as any, and he started toward it. Suddenly a glint of blonde hair caught his eye, and he realized with a start that the singer from the night before was sitting at a table on the patio. She had a coffee in front of her and a book in her hands, and she appeared to be alone. Daryl froze, debating whether he should try to slip past her unnoticed. He couldn't explain why, but the blonde made him nervous, even though he hadn't even spoken to her the night before.

Luck wasn't on his side, however. Just when Daryl was about to turn around and head back the direction he'd come, the woman looked up, and her eyes immediately found his. They widened a little in recognition. Daryl realized he was standing there idly on the sidewalk looking like an idiot, and he flashed her an awkward smile and attempted to start walking away.

"Hey, wait!" her clear voice called out to him.

Daryl sighed and paused, turning to see her putting her book on her table and hurrying over to him.

"You're the man who defended me last night!" she smiled as she reached him. Daryl gave her a single nod, but said nothing. "I didn't get a chance to thank you for what you did."

He shrugged. "Weren't nothin'."

The blonde's smile widened and she shook her head. "No, it most certainly was something. One of the girls I work with said she'd seen that guy harassing young women a few nights ago. He needed someone to put him in his place."

Daryl shrugged again. "Guess so."

She nodded and studied him for a moment, the smile still playing across her lips. "You ran off so quick last night that I didn't get a chance to thank you or introduce myself. I'm Beth Greene."

She held out her hand to shake, and Daryl took it, noticing how soft and small her hand was in his own.

"Daryl Dixon."

"Daryl Dixon," she repeated. "It has a nice ring to it."

He snorted a little, but couldn't help that he enjoyed the way his name sounded when she said it. She took a deep breath and her cheeks flushed a bit.

"Would you want to have some breakfast with me?" she asked, her words coming out in a bit of a rush. "I've got a table just over there and I haven't ordered any food yet. I'd love to buy you breakfast to thank you for defending me last night."

Daryl frowned, wondering if she was serious. Women never wanted to spend time with him, and he found himself growing suspicious that she was messing with him. He must have stayed silent for too long, however, because Beth's face fell a little.

"Or just a coffee?" she offered again, her voice sounding hopeful.

Daryl cleared his throat. "Sure," he said gruffly. "I'll join you for breakfast. But you don't gotta buy me nothin'. I can pay my own way."

Palpable relief washed over Beth's face and she grinned happily.

"We'll see about that when the bill comes," she teased.

Daryl scoffed and followed her back to her table, wondering what he had gotten himself into. He wasn't sure what had prompted him to accept Beth's invitation; he had surprised himself by saying yes. He tried not to focus on how anxious Beth made him as he sat down next to her. He felt like he wasn't good enough to be sitting at the same table as such a pretty girl, and he was sure she wouldn't want anything to do with him after spending the duration of a meal with him. But for the time being, his soldier's uniform hid the true nature of his upbringing and lifestyle, and he thought that maybe he could be someone else for an afternoon, just to see what it felt like.

A waitress noticed that Beth had another guest at her table, and she approached with a second menu in hand. Daryl ordered a coffee and a water and scanned the menu, Beth doing the same. He kept trying to sneak glances at her as he looked at the menu. She was beautiful, and he couldn't believe she wanted him to have breakfast with her. He told himself that he was only sitting here because she felt obligated, not because she actually wanted him here. That had to be the truth.

Soon, both of them had ordered their food and were sitting in an awkward silence at the table. Daryl had no idea what to say to break the silence. He had literally zero experience when it came to these types of situations, and he was at a complete loss. When his coffee arrived, he busied himself with it, trying desperately to shake the tension. He was out of his element, and it showed.

"So you're an enlisted man," Beth finally said a few moments later. Daryl hummed and nodded. "When do you ship out?"

"A week from Monday."

"Where are they sending you?"

"Sicily."

Beth nodded, taking a sip of her own coffee. "My brother Shawn is in Germany. He has been for a while now."

"My brother's enlisted too," Daryl replied. "Merle's been in the central Pacific for 'bout a year. He fought in the Great War and now he's a sergeant."

Beth nodded again and was silent for a moment, her blue eyes studying him and making him feel small. She smiled a little, but the gesture did nothing to put Daryl at ease.

"It's good of you to fight," she said. "You're very brave."

Daryl scoffed. "I ain't leavin' anything worthwhile behind. Ain't got anything better to do."

She frowned a little. "Where are you from?"

"Middle of nowhere," he grunted. "North Georgia. In the mountains."

"What about your family? Are they still there?"

Daryl's expression darkened a little, and he avoided Beth's eyes. "Ma died when I was a kid. Dad's a piece of shit. Merle's all I got. And he's overseas, so joinin' up just seemed like the best thing to do."

Beth nodded, her blue eyes still studying him and making him want to squirm under her gaze.

"Well, regardless of why you signed up, it's still good that you did. I'd sign up myself if they'd let me."

Daryl arched an eyebrow. "You don't seem like the type to be good at combat. No offense."

"None taken," Beth grinned at him. "You're probably right. But I do what I can for the war effort. My sister Maggie and I work at the Bell Bomber plant."

Daryl was surprised. Beth didn't seem like a factory girl. At least not like most other factory girls he'd met.

"What do you do at Bell?"

"Maggie and I route and label electrical wires before they're installed in the planes. It's tedious work, but it beats some of the other assembly line jobs there. And the pay is a lot more decent than any other work a woman can do. It lets us live on our own. We have our own apartment in Marietta. It isn't much, but it's enough for us."

Daryl nodded, his respect growing for Beth. As young as she was, she was independent, and her desire to help the war effort was admirable.

"You grow up 'round here?" he asked.

"Sorta. On a farm outside Senoia. My daddy wasn't too keen on his two daughters working in a factory, but thankfully he came to his senses on that matter."

The food arrived then, and Beth and Daryl fell silent for a few minutes while they began eating. Once again, he found himself trying to sneak glances at Beth, and the back of his neck turned red when she looked up and caught him in the act. She blushed a little herself and looked back to her plate.

"Your singin' is really pretty," Daryl blurted out suddenly. Beth looked back up at him and flashed him an appreciative smile.

"Thanks. It was only my second performance though."

"Really? Well, you're a natural. Looked like you belonged up there onstage."

Beth beamed. "I'm glad you think so. I've always loved singing, but performing is new for me. I really enjoy it."

Daryl nodded in acknowledgment.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Beth asked.

"I hunt," Daryl shrugged. "I like bein' out in the woods where it's quiet. And there's somethin' about being able to put a meal on the table that you went out and killed yourself that I like. Makes me feel useful, I guess."

"Well, I dunno about the actual hunting part, but I also like being out in the woods. It's peaceful. My daddy's farm has lots of woods bordering the property, and I used to like going out there alone to clear my head."

Daryl nodded again, and the pair fell silent as they finished their breakfast. Daryl glanced at Beth and noticed her studying him again, and once again, he had to stop himself from squirming under her stare. Her expression was thoughtful, and she soon broke the silence.

"What are you doing tonight?"

Daryl narrowed his eyes a bit. "Nothin' planned. Why?"

"There's a carnival in Marietta tonight. I know it sounds kinda childish, but it could be fun. I was wondering if you'd want to go with me."

Daryl had to stop himself from openly gawking at her. He couldn't believe that she still wanted to spend more time with him. He certainly hadn't done anything to warrant her interest in him. He suddenly found himself questioning the intent behind her invitation. Was she just being polite? Or was the invitation something more?

"You mean like . . . like a date . . . or somethin'?" he choked out, mentally smacking himself for sounding like such a hopeful idiot.

"Yeah. Exactly like a date," Beth replied with a sly smile.

Daryl's heart thumped harder in his chest at her words. He had never been on a real date before, and certainly not with a woman as beautiful as Beth. His mouth felt dry, and he cleared his throat.

"Okay . . . on one condition."

She arched her eyebrows in response.

"You let me pay for breakfast."

Beth grinned helplessly, the relief and excitement plain on her face.

"You've got yourself a deal then," she smiled at him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so glad you guys seem to be enjoying this story so far. It has been really fun to write. :)**

* * *

Beth couldn't help the skip in her step as she ascended the stairs to her apartment building. Breakfast with Daryl had put her in a fantastic mood, and the thought of seeing him again for the carnival tonight made her stomach flutter whenever she thought about it. Something about him had drawn her to him, and it wasn't just his ruggedly handsome good looks. He seemed like a simple, honest, down-to-earth man, and she couldn't wait to get to know him better.

She found the door to the apartment unlocked, meaning Maggie was home.

"Maggie!" Beth called out excitedly as she set her purse and keys on the side table by the door. "You'll never guess what's happened—"

"I have a date for the carnival tonight!" Maggie interrupted gleefully as she appeared suddenly in the kitchen doorway.

Beth snorted. "Way to steal my thunder."

"You have a date, too?"

"Yes," Beth replied with a grin. "Who are you going with?"

"His name is Glenn," Maggie said, a smile spreading across her face. "He's a private in the army ground forces."

"So is Daryl," Beth said, her smile widening as she said his name.

"Daryl? I'm assuming that's who your date is tonight?"

"Yes. How'd you meet Glenn?" she asked, going to sit at the kitchen counter with Maggie taking a seat beside her.

"Well, I went down to the soda fountain at the pharmacy down the street for a drink, and there was this group of guys there. Teenagers, really. They were pretty young. Anyway, they kept whistling and catcalling me, but I ignored them. After a while, something else got their attention, but I realized it was because they were heckling someone. I turned around and saw they were harassing a young enlisted Asian man. They were calling him things like 'dirty Jap' and 'gook' and being really awful. I couldn't believe they'd disrespect a man in uniform like that. So I stood up from the counter, told the teenagers to stop being disrespectful morons, and went to sit with him. At first I just did it to prove a point, and it did shut them up, but then he and I got to talking."

Maggie had a goofy smile on her face as she continued, and Beth found that it was contagious.

"He's a really sweet guy. And he was impressed that I would stand up for someone I didn't even know. He said that sometimes people can be cruel to him on account of his Asian descent, and that it was refreshing to see someone not stand for it. He isn't even Japanese, for Pete's sake! He's Korean, but he was born here. But people see that he's Asian and think he was somehow responsible for Pearl Harbor, even though he's wearing a God damn U.S. Army uniform! It's ignorant and ridiculous!"

Beth nodded in agreement, finding Maggie's passion about the situation entirely justified. Such prejudices _were_ ridiculous, and she was glad her sister had stood up against them.

"But anyway, we ended up having lunch together, and he had heard about the carnival tonight and asked if he could take me. I spent the entire time we were having lunch praying he would want to see me again!"

"That's wonderful, Maggie," Beth said earnestly. She hadn't seen her sister this giddy over a man in quite some time, and it was good to see.

"So what about you? Who's this Daryl character?"

It was Beth's turn to adopt a goofy smile. She could feel her cheeks warming as Maggie said Daryl's name.

"You remember that private who punched that guy's lights out at the bar last night?"

Maggie nodded. "Who could forget that? It was a sight to see!"

"Well, this morning I went to that café downtown with the patio, you know the one that Tara likes so much? Anyway, I was sitting on the patio reading and having a coffee, and I look up and that same private was standing there on the sidewalk staring at me!"

"Small world!"

"Tell me about it! I asked if I could buy him breakfast as a thank you for defending my honor last night, since he ran off so quick after, and he agreed to join me. It was awkward at first, but there's just something about him that makes me want to get to know him better. He seems like a really down-to-earth person."

"Is he handsome? I didn't really get a good look at him last night."

"Oh my goodness, yes! He's a little older, but I think it makes him even more attractive. And his eyes! Oh, Maggie, his eyes can practically put a spell on you!"

Maggie giggled. "Look at us! Gushing like schoolgirls over our dates!"

Beth laughed as well, her happiness bubbling inside her.

"Tonight better hurry up and get here!"

"I'll say!" Maggie agreed. "Now come on, we need to decide what to wear!"

* * *

Beth's nervousness increased with each minute that passed. It was almost five till eight, the time Daryl had agreed to arrive at Beth's apartment to walk her to the carnival. Maggie had already left half an hour before as she was meeting Glenn at the carnival, and Beth had promised to find her once she and Daryl arrived so that the sisters could introduce their dates to one another.

She sat down on the couch in the living room, her eyes glued to the minute hand on the clock on the wall by the door. Her stomach was in constant flutters over the thought of seeing Daryl so soon. Waves of excitement continued to wash over her as they had throughout the day, making her feel full to bursting before ebbing into a persistent tingle in the background. Beth had experienced crushes before, but this was something else entirely. Never in her life had she ever been so excited by a man. It was almost strange, considering that she barely knew Daryl. Their conversation hadn't exactly been extensive over breakfast, but it didn't matter. Somehow he had ensnared her, and Beth wondered if his sudden appearance on the sidewalk that morning had been fate. She smiled at the thought of it, enjoying the notion that she and Daryl had been destined to run into one another that morning.

A sudden hesitant knock at the door snapped her out of her thoughts. Her heart rate immediately picked up speed. _Daryl._ He was here. He was just on the other side of the door. Beth stood from the couch and nervously smoothed the knee-length yellow gingham dress she wore. She swallowed the nervous lump that had risen in her throat and went to the door. Taking a deep breath, she pulled it open to reveal an unsure-looking Daryl standing in the hallway. His eyes quickly scanned the length of her before snapping back up to meet her gaze.

"Hi," Beth greeted breathlessly.

"Evenin'," he responded in his characteristically gruff voice that immediately sent shivers down Beth's spine. "Ready to go?"

She nodded and grabbed her purse from the side table before stepping out into the hallway and locking the door behind her. She led the way down the hall and out the building. Daryl fell into step next to her as they began the short walk to the carnival. Daryl cleared his throat a few times next to her and Beth could tell that he was just as nervous as she was.

"You, uh . . . you look really pretty," he mumbled, and Beth felt her cheeks flush.

"Thank you," she replied, suppressing the nervous urge to giggle without reason. "Did you have any trouble finding my place?"

"Nah. Was easy like you said. Streetcar's convenient."

"Yes, it is," Beth agreed. "Maggie and I also have one of Daddy's old trucks here. We share it. We mostly take the streetcar, but it's nice to have the truck as an alternative, too."

Daryl nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Speaking of Maggie, I hope you don't mind that I promised her I would find her when we get there. She wants to meet you. And she's got a date of her own she wants to introduce to me, too."

"That's fine," Daryl grunted.

They walked in awkward silence for a few minutes, and Beth could see the lights from the carnival glowing in the distance.

"Thank you for coming tonight," she said. "I know you don't have much time left before, you know, before you go overseas and all, and I'm thankful that you're willing to spend more time with me."

Daryl looked at her suddenly as if she were out of her mind.

"You thought I'd say no?" he asked incredulously.

Beth shrugged, even though that had exactly been her concern when she'd asked him to come tonight.

"Any man would be crazy to turn down spending time with you," he continued, his eyes dropping to the ground as he said it and the tips of his ears reddening. Beth's stomach flip-flopped upon hearing his comment, and she felt her own cheeks warming. "Honestly, I can't believe you wanna spend more time with _me_."

"Why wouldn't I?" Beth replied, almost too quickly. "Any woman would be crazy to turn down spending time with you," she quoted his words back to him, nudging him playfully with her elbow. He scoffed a little, his ears reddening again.

"You don't know me, girl," he said, smiling just slightly. "You'll change your mind soon enough."

"Nonsense. If you're willing to let me get to know you, I'm sure I'll prove you wrong."

"We'll see," Daryl shrugged, his smile widening a bit.

Beth flashed him a smile in return before turning her attention to the crowds of people attending the carnival as they approached it. The carnival was buzzing with energy and light, and Beth couldn't help grinning. She had always loved carnivals, and this one definitely would not disappoint with its assortment of rides and games. She spotted someone waving to her and realized that it was Amy and Rosita from the factory.

"Do you mind if we say hello to a few of my friends?" she asked.

"Course not," Daryl replied.

He followed her over to the two women who each greeted Beth with a hug.

"My, my, Beth, where'd you find this one?" Rosita teased as she gave Daryl a once over. Beth shoved her friend's shoulder playfully.

"This is Daryl. Daryl, this is Rosita and Amy. We work together at Bell."

Daryl gave each woman a brief nod in acknowledgment.

"Have you seen Maggie?" Beth asked. "I was supposed to find her when we got here."

"I saw her over by the concession stand a few minutes ago," Amy offered, pointing in the general direction.

"Thanks. I'm going to go find her. I'll see you later," Beth grinned, and her friends waved goodbye, Rosita still shamelessly eying Daryl. Beth couldn't help feeling proud that Daryl was here with her. Rosita could look all she wanted, but it was Beth who was accompanying him tonight. She grinned to herself as she scanned the crowd near the concession stand. It didn't take long to spot Maggie sitting at a picnic table with a cotton candy in hand, a handsome young Asian private sitting across from her. Beth started toward her, and Maggie jumped up from the table as soon as she spotted her sister.

"Bethy!" she called, a wide smile on her face as Beth reached her. "I'd like you to meet Glenn."

The private stood from the table and extended his hand to Beth with a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you," he said politely. "Maggie's told me a lot about you."

"You as well," Beth smiled. "Maggie, Glenn, this is Daryl."

Maggie flashed Beth a wink and a knowing smile, communicating silently that she agreed that Daryl was indeed very handsome. Beth stifled a giggle as Daryl shook Maggie's hand.

"How's it going, Dixon?" Glenn greeted casually.

"You two know each other?" Maggie asked.

"Just finished basic training down at Fort Benning together," Glenn nodded.

"We ship out together next Monday, too," Daryl added.

"What brings you to Atlanta?" Glenn asked Daryl.

He shrugged. "Wasn't sure what to do with my leave. Figured I'd see a few old friends before we ship out."

Glenn nodded. "My folks are here. But now it seems that Maggie might steal me away from them this week."

A goofy smile found its way across Maggie's face and Beth couldn't help smiling, too.

"So, Dixon, can I challenge you to a game of high striker?" Glenn asked with a playful smirk.

"You're on," Daryl agreed. "Hope you ain't a sore loser."

Beth and Maggie exchanged amused glances and followed their dates toward the high striker, wondering whose date would display the most strength.

* * *

Beth cheered happily as Daryl hit the final target at the Crossbow Shoot. He hadn't missed a single target, and regardless of the fact that it was just a game with a toy crossbow, Beth was still impressed.

"Damn, Dixon," Glenn whistled. "You're a hell of a shot. Gotta say, it makes me glad that you'll be fighting alongside me over there."

Daryl snorted and looked somewhat sheepish from the praise.

"Take your pick of a prize," the game operator said.

"Whatever the lady wants," Daryl replied, nodding to Beth.

She grinned widely and pointed to a large pink stuffed bear. The game operator pulled down the bear from the display and handed it to her. She gave it a squeeze and grinned at Daryl.

"Thank you."

He shrugged and smiled at her, making her stomach flutter as it had been doing so often that evening.

"What do you say we ride the Ferris wheel?" Maggie suggested. "It's one of the only things we haven't done yet."

Beth nodded in agreement. "Yes, we have to ride the Ferris wheel before we go. It wouldn't be a carnival without it!"

The group headed toward the Ferris wheel, its flashing lights beckoning to them. They joined the line of people waiting to ride, and Beth took a moment to bask in the happiness she felt. Thus far, the evening had been perfect. Beth and Maggie were both pleased to discover that Glenn and Daryl got along decently well, and they had ended up sticking together throughout the evening on a double date of sorts. Beth could tell that Maggie was feeling as elated as she was.

The Ferris wheel's current riders began to disembark, and soon Beth and Daryl were seated in a passenger car together, Maggie and Glenn in their own car directly below them. Beth could feel the heat from Daryl's thigh against her own, and her heart immediately started beating a little faster. The Ferris wheel jerked and raised higher to allow more people to board, and Beth used the motion to dare to press herself a tiny bit closer to him. He stiffened ever so slightly, but didn't move away. The Ferris wheel jolted again, this time beginning its steady rotations now that all passengers were aboard. Beth's eyes darted between the man next to her and the spectacular view, and she blushed suddenly when Daryl caught her eye. She took in a shaky breath and boldly grasped his hand, lacing her fingers through his. He smiled softly down at her, sending her heart soaring again.

The ride was over too soon for Beth's liking. She reluctantly removed her hand from Daryl's as it came time for them to disembark. He stood close to her as they waited for Maggie and Glenn, his side brushing up against hers, and Beth felt a slight shiver go through her. Her hand itched to take his again, but Maggie and Glenn approached before she could.

"I think we're going to take a walk," Maggie said. "It's a lovely night."

Beth nodded in agreement, catching Maggie's hint that she wanted some time alone with Glenn.

"Okay. I'll see you at home later. Glenn, it was lovely meeting you."

"Likewise," Glenn nodded. "I'm sure we'll see more of each other soon. You two enjoy your night."

Beth smiled and watched the two of them walk away, hand in hand and clearly already smitten with one another. She turned to Daryl to see that he was watching her instead. The intensity of his gaze made her cheeks warm a bit.

"Walk me home?" she asked.

He nodded, and to Beth's delight, took her hand in his again. She grinned helplessly and gave his hand a soft squeeze. They were quiet for a few minutes as they began the walk home, both of them walking slower than usual to prolong the time it would take to reach her apartment.

"I had a lovely time tonight," Beth said to break the silence.

Daryl nodded, but stayed quiet. He was chewing on his lip nervously, and Beth almost wondered if she had somehow said the wrong thing.

"Can I see you again?" he asked suddenly.

Beth felt her chest swell with excitement, and she grinned and nodded eagerly.

"Is tomorrow too soon?"

Daryl smiled genuinely at her. "The sooner the better."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Anything you want," Daryl shrugged. "Don't matter as long as I can see you."

Her chest swelled again, and her cheeks were starting to ache from smiling so much.

"Well, you like being outdoors, right?" she asked, and Daryl nodded. "There's a place we could go that's not far from here. Really pretty spot. It's a wooded area, and there's a creek that flows through it. We could pack a picnic and spend the day there. Nobody else, just us."

Beth glanced at Daryl to see him studying her thoughtfully, almost in disbelief.

"What?" she asked. "We don't have to do that. It was just an idea."

"No, it sounds perfect," he said quickly. "It's just . . . I just can't believe a girl like you exists, and that I ain't met you till now."

Beth's cheeks flushed and she bit her lip, her cheeks still aching from her persistent smile.

"I feel the same way about you," she said, and even though it was dark, she knew that Daryl's ears were probably turning red.

With a slight pang of disappointment, Beth realized that they had reached her apartment building. She dropped Daryl's hand and turned to face him, his face shadowed in the darkness but his eyes as brilliant and piercing as ever. Her eyes briefly dropped to his lips before snapping back up to his gaze, only to notice with a nervous flutter that his eyes were now studying her lips as well. She suddenly felt as though it was difficult to breathe as she realized he was leaning in toward her. She pushed herself up onto her toes slightly to close the distance between them, their lips meeting somewhat harder than she had intended, but he didn't seem to mind. Her eyes fluttered closed as she melted against him. Daryl's large, rough hands moved to cup both sides of her face, the pads of his thumbs lightly caressing her cheeks as he kissed her. The kiss was innocent and sweet, but it still roused an intense heat in the pit of Beth's stomach unlike anything she had ever felt before. She was breathless and almost dizzy when he pulled away a few long moments later.

"Should I meet you here tomorrow then?" he murmured, the sound of his low voice intensifying the heat that still remained in Beth's stomach.

"Yes," she responded breathlessly. "Yes, at say, 11:00? We can take the truck out there from here."

He nodded and took a step back from her, the traces of a smile lingering on his face.

"Until tomorrow then."

"Until tomorrow," she echoed softly.

He smiled genuinely at her before slowly turning away to begin his walk to where he could catch the streetcar back downtown. Once he was out of earshot, Beth let out an excited giggle that almost bordered on a hiccup. She felt swollen with exhilaration and bliss, almost as if the slightest wind could pick her up and carry her away.

She hummed happily to herself as she skipped up the stairs to go inside. In the course of a single day, Daryl Dixon had bewitched and enraptured her. She barely knew him, yet still she was enamored with him. She prayed that the time would pass quickly until she could see him again.

 _Tomorrow,_ she thought blissfully. _There is nothing more wonderful than the arrival of tomorrow._

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please review! I love reading your thoughts! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Out of all the chapters I've written for this story, this one is my favorite so far. Enjoy!**

* * *

Daryl would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't nervous as he neared Beth's apartment. In all honesty, each step he took that brought him closer to her also increased his nerves tenfold. But unlike the heavy anxiety he had experienced the night before prior to their first real date, this nervousness was also mixed with excitement. And that was so unlike him that he had surprised even himself. Daryl Dixon was excited about a girl. Hell must have frozen over.

When he had walked this same route from the streetcar the night before, he had felt almost sick to his stomach with nerves. But Beth had somehow managed to slowly ebb away at his trepidation with her sweet smiles and fervent glances. The surprise appearance of Glenn Rhee had also made things easier. Daryl and Glenn hadn't been close during their training, but he was one of the recruits Daryl hadn't minded so much, and his being there with Maggie had actually eased Daryl's nerves a bit and allowed him to loosen up and enjoy the evening.

Today was going to be different, however. A whole afternoon with Beth _alone_. He would actually have to make more of an effort with conversation this time, rather than mostly just listening and letting Glenn do most of the talking. His gut clenched with nerves as he thought about the awkward silences that would surely occur, considering his lack of conversation skills. But at the same time, he was eager to spend time alone with Beth. Her smiles and feather light touches were almost intoxicating, and he felt like he was already addicted to her.

Daryl's heart rate increased as he reached Beth's apartment building. He took a steadying breath and made his way up the steps and inside. He stood at her door for a moment, trying to calm his nerves, and finally raised his hand and knocked quickly. He heard the sound of her footsteps hurrying to the door, prompting a final wave of excitement, before the door was pulled open to reveal the source of his nervous elation.

"Hi," she greeted somewhat breathlessly, very much like she had the night before.

"Hi," he repeated, his mouth immediately twitching into a helpless smile.

She wore a simple peach-colored cotton day dress with her long blonde tresses tucked neatly into a white crocheted snood, and her makeup was light and modest. She had looked beautiful dolled up for the carnival the night before, but Daryl thought she looked even more beautiful now that her look was more natural. She looked like pure sunshine, and he felt warmed just by gazing at her.

"Come in," she invited, stepping aside to allow him past. "I'm almost done packing the picnic basket. Feel free to take a seat in the living room. I'll be ready in just a moment."

He nodded and stepped inside. She hurried off to the kitchen, leaving him to examine the apartment around him. It was small and simple, but also clean and neat. It didn't have much in the way of décor, but the record player in the corner of the living room caught his attention. It didn't surprise him to see the record player; as a singer, Beth would obviously like music. He remembered the sweet sound of her singing the first night he'd seen her and wondered if he would get to hear her sing again sometime.

"Maggie's out with Glenn," Beth called from the kitchen as Daryl sat down on the loveseat in the living room to wait.

"They're good together," he replied. "And Rhee's a good man."

"Yes," Beth agreed. "Maggie said they were having lunch downtown and then going on a bike ride."

"Good weather for it," Daryl replied. It was the truth; it was a lovely and mild Sunday, and also a perfect day for their picnic.

Beth appeared in the kitchen doorway with a picnic basket slung on her arm. Daryl stood quickly from the loveseat and strode over to her.

"Let me take that for you," he muttered, gently removing the basket from her arm. She flashed him an appreciative smile that made his heart thump.

"I'll just grab us a blanket to sit on and we can be on our way."

She went over to a hall closet and retrieved an old blanket, folding it over her arm. She grabbed her purse and the keys he presumed belonged to the truck, and he followed her to the door and out into the hallway. She closed and locked the door behind them.

"The place isn't far from here," Beth said as they exited the building. "Just about a twenty-minute drive. One of the girls I work with showed it to Maggie and me. There's a swimming hole there, so sometimes we go out there to swim when it's hot."

An image of Beth in a bathing suit popped into Daryl's mind, and he cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to think of something else. His eyes landed on what he presumed to be the Greene sisters' truck. It was an old Ford that looked as though it had seen better years. He went around to the passenger side as Beth climbed in the driver's side and brought the engine to life.

"This a Model AA?" he asked as he shut his door and placed the picnic basket on the seat between them.

"Yes actually," Beth replied with a smile. "1930 model. Daddy got a new truck a few years back, but since this one still runs, he gave it to Maggie and me when we moved to Marietta. It was a loaded gift, however, because there's no excuse for us not to visit regularly as long as this truck still runs!"

Daryl chuckled. "How often do you visit?"

"Not as often as I should. It takes about two hours to get home, so Maggie and I only go back every six weeks or so. We'll usually head down there on a Saturday morning and come back the next day after church."

Daryl was quiet for a moment, wondering what Beth would think if she knew he had never once been to church. He wasn't the religious type, and even going overseas and putting his life on the line wasn't going to make him religious. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"You go to church a lot?" he asked.

"Only when I'm at home," she replied, and Daryl almost sighed in relief. "Mama and Daddy go every Sunday, so when Maggie and I are home, that means we do, too. I don't really mind going, but I don't miss it when I'm here, either."

He nodded and turned his attention to the view outside his window. As they drove, the town began to fade, and soon there were trees lining either side of the road instead of buildings. Beth hummed as she drove, and the breeze coming in through the open windows played with the few strands of hair that had come loose from her snood. He found himself getting stuck gazing at her. She glanced over at him and met his eyes, catching him staring as she seemed to do so often. He felt himself flush a little and he quickly looked away.

"It's just right up here," Beth said a few minutes later as she turned onto a gravel road that led into the trees. She drove down the road for about a mile before pulling off into a small clearing and killing the engine. Daryl could hear the sound of a running stream nearby. He grabbed the picnic basket and blanket and followed Beth out of the truck. She led him toward the sound of the water, stopping in front of what appeared to be the swimming hole she had mentioned. The spot was serene and secluded, and he chose a place in the shade of the trees to lay out the blanket.

"I hope you like chicken salad," Beth said as she settled herself down on top of the blanket. "I made sandwiches."

"Sounds great," Daryl replied, sitting down next to her. He struggled a bit to get comfortable in his somewhat stiff uniform, which was also proving to be too heavy for the warm temperature. He sighed in mild annoyance and looked up to see Beth watching him curiously.

"Do you mind if I take some of this off?" he asked, motioning to his uniform.

"Of course not," Beth said with a smile. "Why would I mind?"

"Dunno," he shrugged somewhat sheepishly. "Just didn't want you to think I was . . . you know. Undressing or somethin'. Nevermind, it's silly."

Beth blushed a bit, but laughed.

"It's okay. Get comfortable. We're the only ones out here anyway."

Daryl nodded and went to work removing his jacket. He folded it carefully and then removed his tie, feeling better already. He hesitated for a moment before shedding the collared shirt as well, leaving him in his plain white undershirt. He glanced at Beth to see her watching him almost hungrily, her teeth softly biting into her bottom lip. She started as if jerked out of a trance and flashed him a smile.

"Hungry?" she asked quickly.

"Starving," he replied with a grin.

* * *

Daryl was convinced that he would never in his life taste anything sweeter than Beth's lips. To him, they were even sweeter than the butterscotch cookies she'd baked for dessert. Of course, it was all in his head, and the fact that he could even think such thoughts was mind-boggling to him. Never in all his thirty-five years of living had he ever thought such things about a woman's lips.

She withdrew from him now with a small breathy laugh and a dazzling smile, and Daryl found himself almost dizzy, his lips still tingling from the electric feeling of her mouth on his. Their kisses thus far that afternoon had been fairly short and sweet, as if they were both still testing the waters a bit, but that was fine by Daryl. In his opinion, everything about their afternoon had been perfect so far.

He wasn't sure how long they had been laying on the blanket in the woods, but it had to have been at least a couple hours. They had finished their picnic lunch a while ago and had spent most of the rest of the time talking. Beth did most of the talking, which Daryl was grateful for. She told him stories about what she and the other factory girls got up to in the city, as well as stories from her life growing up on her family's farm. Surprisingly, Daryl had even shared bits of his own history, another occurrence that was extremely rare on his part. Something about Beth made her easy to talk to. He had never met another person who made him feel as comfortable as she did when it came to sharing pieces of himself. He kept the topics light, of course, but feeling as though he could put his guard down and actually open himself up to someone was entirely new and wonderful for him.

"It's so warm out here," Beth commented suddenly, bringing him out of his thoughts. He nodded, thankful he had shed his jacket, tie, and collared shirt. "I wish I'd brought my bathing suit."

Once again, Daryl helplessly imagined what Beth looked like in a bathing suit, and he shifted distractedly on the blanket.

"How often do you go swimming?" he asked.

"We've come out here or to the public pool at least every other weekend during the summer so far. I love it."

She gazed out toward the water longingly. He watched her nibble on her bottom lip as if in thought, and he suddenly found himself wishing he could be the one to tug that lip between his teeth. She turned to him, her expression suddenly almost mischievous.

"Maybe we don't need our bathing suits to swim," she said, her tone excitable and somewhat suggestive.

Daryl's eyes widened a little. "What?"

"There's no one around but us," Beth observed casually as she glanced around in confirmation.

Daryl said nothing in response, staring at her looking a bit like a fish out of water. Beth giggled and stood suddenly. She reached up and unpinned her snood, tugging it loose and sending her long blonde tresses spilling around her shoulders. Her small fingers then went to the buttons on her dress and began nimbly unbuttoning them.

"Beth, wait . . ." Daryl started, his voice sounding strained. But Beth only grinned deviously at him and continued unbuttoning her dress. He could feel the back of his neck reddening and turning hot as the dress fell to her feet, revealing a matching set of pale yellow lacy undergarments. Daryl swallowed hard, his throat suddenly very dry. Beth turned her attention to the garter straps attached to the high-waisted bottoms, and she carefully undid the fastenings and removed the silk stockings from her legs. She straightened up and stood before him then, her cheeks tinged pink but her smile still in place on her flushed face.

"Well?" she said expectantly, her voice more breathless than usual. "Are you going to join me?"

She didn't wait for his reply, instead turning toward the water and making her way toward it. She flashed him a smirk of sorts over her shoulder as she reached the water's edge. With a small squeal, she leapt into the water. She emerged moments later with a joyous laugh.

"Come on in, the water's great!" she called to him.

Daryl realized he had been staring open-mouthed at her since she had begun undressing, and he quickly snapped his mouth shut. He sat up, debating whether he should join her. He wanted to, but he knew that would mean revealing his scars. It was a part of him that he kept hidden from everyone, a constant reminder of the past that still haunted him. But Beth wasn't like anyone else. Actually, she was unlike everyone he had ever met in his entire life. He realized suddenly that he didn't really mind if she saw the scars; if anyone would understand, it would be her. He could bear himself to her and not feel ashamed; that much he already knew.

Resolutely, he stood. He kept his eyes on her smiling form as he tore the white undershirt over his head and quickly shimmied out of his shoes and pants. He left his underwear on, as Beth had done, and slowly walked toward the water. He felt exposed in his white boxer briefs, but Beth's encouraging smile made the water seem even more welcoming. He flashed her a nervous smile before jumping off from the edge into a shallow dive.

The moment Daryl emerged from beneath the cool water, he felt instantly refreshed. Beth swam closer to him, the grin still on her face.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Daryl said, although he couldn't help smiling as he said it. She giggled and floated onto her back, once again revealing that delectable set of undergarments that were already driving him wild. The pale yellow fabric had proven to be slightly see-through when wet, and it took all the self-control he had to tear his eyes away from the shadows of her taut nipples beneath the lace.

"Well, there's no one else around, and we'll have plenty of time to dry off before we head back. There really is no relief like swimming on a hot day."

"Yeah, I guess so," Daryl agreed.

"Besides, you only live once," she said. Her eyes suddenly widened and she placed a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You're about to go to war and all . . ."

"Nah," Daryl shook his head. "You're right. And going overseas is all the more reason to live it up now."

She nodded a little uncertainly, and Daryl gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm having a lot more fun with you than I would've had otherwise before leaving," he said. "Thank you."

Beth's smile turned more genuine, and she swam closer to him again.

"There's a lot more fun to be had, if you're willing," she said. "I really love spending time with you."

"I'm yours for the week, girl," Daryl grinned. "For as long as you'll have me."

"Be careful what you say," Beth teased playfully. "Or I'll never let you leave."

Daryl chuckled and tried not to think about how in eight days, he _would_ be leaving, whether he wanted to or not. He was proud to serve his country and proud to be a soldier, but for the first time since he had enlisted, he felt a twinge of regret over signing up to fight. Such thoughts also made him feel ashamed. But he couldn't help wishing that he could stay here with Beth and never leave her side. Why hadn't he met her until now? He wondered how things may have been different if he had met her earlier in his life. But wondering about such things would never change how things were now, and he tried his best to focus on the present and not dwell on them.

They swam for some time, both just peacefully floating alongside one another and playfully splashing in the cool water. Before long, both were tired out and refreshed, and they decided to return to the blanket to dry off and relax more. Daryl watched Beth climbing out on the shore, beads of water running down her perfect pale skin and glinting in the sun. Once again he had to forcefully remind himself not to stare at the transparency of her underthings, and he made sure his body wasn't visibly showing how much he enjoyed the view before climbing out of the swimming hole himself.

He followed Beth back to the blanket, where she lay down and propped herself up on her elbows. Daryl made to sit beside her, turning to move his discarded clothing out of the way. When he turned back to face her, he noticed her eyes dart up from where they had clearly been staring at his back. He studied her for a brief moment, seeing the concern in her eyes, though she said nothing.

"Had a strict father," he grunted.

She frowned a little and slowly nodded in understanding.

"Do they still hurt?" she asked softly.

 _Not physically,_ Daryl thought, but he shook his head no.

"No matter how ugly the past is, I think the future can always be much brighter," she said quietly.

"I dunno about the future," Daryl murmured, "but right now, things are just about perfect. I think I'm good livin' in the present for a while."

Beth gave him one of her soft smiles, her eyes shining warmly at him. She reached for him suddenly and pulled his lips to hers. He eagerly responded in kind, and she tangled her fingers in his wet hair. Daryl tentatively ran his tongue over her bottom lip, and she ardently parted her lips. Their tongues soon met and clashed together, sending shivers down his spine despite the heat. Beth moaned into the kiss and pulled his body closer to her, her lithe body pressing against his in hungry impatience. Daryl shifted so that she was beneath him as he continued to devour her mouth. He dared to run a hand over her exposed skin, feeling its velvety smooth quality beneath his calloused fingertips.

He still couldn't believe that a woman as pure and as beautiful as Beth would want anything to do with a guy like him, but at the current moment, he couldn't care less how such a miracle had happened. She was his sunshine, his light, his hope, everything good and wonderful in the world. He knew it wouldn't last forever, but for now, he allowed himself to get lost in the bliss that was Beth Greene.

* * *

 **Side note: Just in case there's any ambiguity, they did not just have sex. It will be very obvious (AKA, descriptive) when that happens. ;)**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**For those of you who don't know, I finally finished my other Bethyl story, so now I have more time to devote to this one! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Beth was positively giddy as she headed into the factory the next morning. Maggie was in a similar mood, and the sisters were all smiles as they sat down at their work station. Maggie had spent her Sunday with Glenn just as Beth had with Daryl, and although the sisters had stayed up later than usual gushing about their afternoons, they were both bright-eyed and alert this morning. There was something about excitement over a man that was energizing and uplifting, and Beth felt as though her body was humming with happiness and energy.

Beth and Daryl had spent the good majority of the day on Sunday in the woods by the swimming hole. It had been the perfect afternoon in Beth's opinion, spent talking, laughing, and kissing. She could hardly believe that she had been bold enough to go swimming in her underwear in front of him, but something about him made her want to throw her inhibitions to the wind and just _live._ And just the way he had looked at her when her dress had dropped to the ground had made it worth it. The expression on his face had been a mixture of shock, appreciation, and almost hunger, the latter of which brought a heated pulling sensation to Beth's belly unlike anything she had felt before. The sensation had only intensified when she had been beneath Daryl's solid, warm body, his lips on hers and his hands caressing her bare skin. But despite his obvious desire for her and the near-predatory stares she caught him sending her way, he had been a perfect gentleman. He hadn't pushed her boundaries and hadn't even tried to take things further. Beth may not have had much experience with men, but she still realized that this kind of respect, especially from an older man such as Daryl, was a rare thing. It had only made her cherish him even more.

After their undergarments had dried and afternoon had turned to evening, she and Daryl had re-dressed and gone to a small diner on the outskirts of Marietta for some supper. Beth had been sure she had looked a fright, with her now-wild hair trying to escape the confines of her snood and her makeup washed away from the river. But none of that had mattered because she had been with Daryl. He made everything around her seem to disappear, and he made her feel as though she was the only important thing in the world to him. Even as disheveled as she had been that evening, he had still made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

Beth had no idea how she was going to get through the workday. That evening, she and Daryl would be going to a movie with Glenn and Maggie. Beth knew that her anticipation over seeing Daryl again would make the day drag by, and she prayed that she would be able to immerse herself in her work enough so that time passed more quickly. It was easier said than done, however, because she was unable to keep Daryl out of her thoughts. As she tried to focus on the wiring in front of her, her mind kept drifting to his smile, or his piercing blue eyes, or how endearing he looked when he was clearly nervous around her. She couldn't wait to feel his lips on hers again, and to feel his body pressing against hers making her feel utterly consumed by him.

"All right, spill," Amy's voice suddenly cut into Beth's daydreams. "Both of you have been grinning like fools since you got here. What's going on?"

Beth glanced at Maggie, and the two sisters giggled a bit.

"You remember Daryl? I introduced him to you at the carnival," Beth began, and Amy nodded.

"And I believe you also met Glenn," Maggie continued, and an expression of knowing suddenly dawned on Amy's features.

"I see," she said, her eyes darting between both Greene girls. "Looks like the two of you both had a romance-filled weekend, eh?"

"You could say that," Maggie replied, her eyes twinkling. "Glenn and I went for a nice long bike ride yesterday, and then we shared a bottle of wine at the park."

"And Daryl and I spent the afternoon in the woods by the swimming hole. We packed a picnic."

"Yeah, Beth got naked in front of Daryl," Maggie snickered, and Beth smacked her sister's arm.

"I did not!" she shook her head, her cheeks turning red regardless. "We just went swimming in our underthings, that's all . . ."

"Beth Greene!" Amy exclaimed with a wide grin. "Whatever has gotten into you?"

Beth giggled and shrugged. Her friends knew her to be modest and innocent; stripping down to her underwear in front of someone she had only known for a few days was indeed quite unlike her. But Beth had never felt this way about a man before, and she was ready to embrace this new side of herself and the things he brought out in her.

"So when are you going to see him again? Both of you?" Amy asked.

"Tonight," both sisters replied in unison. "We're going on a double date to see _The Ox-Bow Incident,_ " Maggie continued.

"Can you believe that Daryl has never been to the pictures before?" Beth said incredulously.

"Never? How is that possible?" Amy wondered.

"He said he never had anyone to go with, and until he joined up with the Army, he lived up in the mountains in north Georgia, basically in the middle of nowhere. There wasn't a theater nearby. I told him he's in for a treat!"

The girls giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Ladies, less chatting, more working, please," called the stern voice of Mary Ann, the floor matron.

The girls exchanged sheepish smiles and went back to their work. But even as Beth worked, Daryl never left her mind. She was counting down the minutes until she would be able to see him again, feeling like a child waiting for the arrival of Christmas morning.

* * *

Beth fidgeted in place as she stood next to Maggie outside the theater. Both sisters were awaiting the arrival of their men, and although Maggie was not as outwardly excitable as her younger sister, Beth knew she was equally anxious to see Glenn as she was to see Daryl. Unlike their two previous dates, Beth no longer felt nervous, and instead, she was filled with excitement and anticipation. The moment she had been waiting for all day was almost here, and soon she would once again be able to set eyes on the man who had completed captivated her.

"Stop being so jittery," Maggie chided. "You haven't stopped moving since we got here."

Beth sighed and leaned against the wall, imitating Maggie's pose and attempting to sit still. She idly smoothed her dress and hoped she looked as stunning as her sister did that night. Maggie wore a pair of high-waisted loose-fitting dark gray trousers, a look Beth had never been able to pull off. Maggie's long legs were ideal for the ensemble, and paired with her elegant cream-colored blouse and perfectly curled short hair, she looked beautiful and more mature than Beth ever could. Beth had opted for a maroon tea-length dress that was patterned with light blue and yellow birds, which Maggie had helped her pick out. It was nicer than most of her cotton day dresses and more suitable for a date like tonight.

Suddenly Maggie nudged her, and Beth looked up to see Daryl stepping off the streetcar with Glenn in tow. Both men wore their dress uniforms as usual, and Beth immediately burst into a smile as soon as Daryl's eyes found hers.

"Well aren't they a picture," Maggie murmured, a smile on her face as well as the two men approached side by side.

Beth hardly heard her sister; her attention was stolen completely by the man who had been on her mind all day. It seemed like everything around her faded away as the distance between them grew smaller, until finally he stood in front of her. She was vaguely aware of the shameless kiss Glenn had pulled Maggie into as she stared up into Daryl's icy blue eyes.

"Hey," he greeted with a smile.

"Hey yourself," Beth replied, somewhat breathless as she always seemed to be when she greeted him.

They both glanced over at Glenn and Maggie, who were still kissing as if no one else were around. Beth shrugged and laughed lightly, and Daryl chuckled a little as well, shaking his head. As much as Beth wanted to feel his lips on hers again, she preferred kissing Daryl in private instead of in the middle of a busy sidewalk. She was relieved he seemed to feel the same way.

"So are you ready to see your first film?" she asked eagerly.

"Been ready for years," he nodded. "Finally got someone who can put up with my company long enough to go with me."

Beth giggled and nudged him playfully. Maggie and Glenn broke apart then and turned to the other couple, their cheeks flushed and goofy smiles on their faces.

"Dixon and I happened to be on the same streetcar," Glenn said. "He tells me this is his first time at the pictures. Hope this film is decent!"

"Even if it isn't, the air conditioning makes it worth it," Maggie grinned.

"C'mon, let's go get our tickets. We ought to get in there soon, make sure we get good seats," Beth said.

The two couples made their way up to the admission booth, where Daryl and Glenn each paid for their respective dates. Beth smiled softly to herself as Daryl handed over her ticket; it had been a while since a boy, or in Daryl's case, a man, had taken her to the movies. She took Daryl's arm and followed Maggie and Glenn inside.

The air conditioning washed over them like a breath of icy fresh air, and Beth almost groaned aloud at how good it felt. She glanced over at Daryl and laughed, seeing that he was standing completely still with his eyes closed in bliss.

"Don't remember the last time I felt air conditioning," he muttered after opening his eyes to find Beth watching him in amusement.

"It's the best part about going to the pictures," Beth grinned.

Daryl nodded in agreement, his eyes scanning over the lobby.

"You want refreshments?" he asked, seeing Glenn and Maggie already in line at the concession stand.

"I was actually thinking we could go for ice cream after," Beth suggested. "But we could share a soda if you want."

"Sounds like a plan," Daryl nodded.

He and Beth joined the line for concessions. Before long, they were getting settled into their seats in the theater next to Maggie and Glenn, their soda between them. The lights in the theater dimmed, and the conversation died down around them. As the newsreel began to play, showing videos of the war on the screen, Beth boldly pulled Daryl's hand into her lap and laced her fingers through his. She could see his slight smile even in the dark as he squeezed her hand in return.

By the time the newsreel was over and the opening credits of _The Ox Bow Incident_ began to play, Maggie and Glenn were already attached at the lips. Beth tried to ignore the subtle sounds of their kissing, but since they were right next to her, it was difficult to tune them out completely. She noticed a few other couples around the theater doing the same. She glanced at Daryl, who seemed to be noticing the same thing. Beth shrugged and gave him a goofy smile, and he smirked in response. Still grinning, Beth leaned her head against Daryl's shoulder, their hands still entwined. She breathed in his scent and sighed contentedly as the opening scenes of the movie began. She didn't need to spend the entirety of the film with her lips locked on Daryl's; simply holding his hand was enough. And not even the obnoxious sounds of Maggie and Glenn's kissing could ruin it for her.

* * *

Beth licked at her mint chocolate chip cone as she sat with Daryl on a bench outside the ice cream parlor. He had opted for a plain chocolate cone, and he was studying Beth with a small smile on his face while they ate. Maggie and Glenn had opted to go get drinks at a nearby bar after the movie, finally leaving Beth and Daryl alone. It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed their double date, but Beth was relieved to be away from their constant making out, and she was also glad to have Daryl to herself for a bit.

"You're cute when you eat ice cream," Daryl blurted out suddenly, and his cheeks flushed a bit after he'd said it.

Beth laughed. "You better focus on your own cone. It's about to melt all over your hand," she teased.

Daryl grinned sheepishly and turned his attention back to his ice cream.

"Was chocolate always your favorite?" Beth asked. "It suits you."

"Suits me? How?"

"Not too fancy. Simple and sweet. Perfect the way it is," she mused, feeling her cheeks warming.

"Oh, so you think I'm simple, huh?"

"Stop, you know what I mean," Beth rolled her eyes.

He shrugged. "Never really had a favorite. Just know I like chocolate, so that's what I picked."

"You mean to say that as a kid, you never had a favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Never had ice cream as a kid."

He'd said it so matter-of-factly, as if it was no big deal, but it made Beth frown. She remembered the scars on his back that she'd seen the day before, and she realized how different his upbringing had been from her own. She knew some parents beat their children, and she and her siblings had been spanked a fair number of times themselves, but the scars on Daryl's back were deep and severe. They went beyond basic discipline. The pieces were beginning to come together regarding Daryl's childhood: growing up isolated in the Georgia mountains with an abusive father, and no experience with movies or ice cream or other things she had considered normal as a child. She was suddenly amazed that he had turned out to be such a kind person.

"You're an amazing person, you know that?" she said softly.

Daryl frowned in confusion as he finished the last of his ice cream cone.

"Why do you say that?"

"You haven't told me much about your life as a kid, but from what you have told me, I can tell you never really had it easy. And despite all that, you've still turned out to be such a wonderful man."

Daryl's cheeks reddened a little, and he shrugged noncommittally.

"You still don't know me that well," he said.

"Sure I do. I may not know everything there is to know about you, but I already know your heart, and I know that you're a good person as sure as I know my own name."

Daryl gave her a half smile. "You're crazy."

"Crazy about you, yeah," Beth retorted, and then giggled a bit. "I'm sorry. That was lame."

Daryl laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Yeah, maybe. But I'm crazy about you, too."

Beth felt the familiar swelling sensation in her chest, and she beamed at him. She felt like squealing, and it was actually taking some effort on her part not to give into the desire to do so. Instead, she quickly finished the last of her ice cream cone and stood from the bench.

"Let's take a walk," she suggested, holding out her hand for him to take. "It's a lovely night."

He nodded and stood, slipping his hand into hers. The warmth from his hand made Beth want to shiver despite the heat. The pair began walking back in the general direction toward where she lived, but neither were in any hurry, and they took a leisurely pace as they strolled along hand in hand.

"I don't think I've asked you—where are you staying during your leave?" Beth asked suddenly as she realized that she had no idea.

"Just some shitty motel downtown," Daryl replied. "Don't need much, and it's cheap. Wasn't sure what I would be doing in Atlanta, so it seemed like the best option at the time."

"Am I keeping you from your friends?" Beth wondered, realizing that she and Daryl had been spending quite a bit of time together since they had met.

"Nah. The people I know in Atlanta are more acquaintances than friends. I'd much rather spend my time with you anyway."

"Good," Beth almost sighed in relief. "I'd hate to feel like I'm stealing you away."

"What about you? Am I stealin' you away from your friends?"

Beth scoffed. "They can do without me for a week."

"Good."

Beth thought about how much less exciting her week would have been without Daryl. Her friends from the factory were great, but there was no excitement that came close to the feeling she had when she was around him. As she considered what her week might have entailed without Daryl, an idea dawned on her.

"Say, do you like dancing?" she asked.

"Not if I can help it," Daryl replied. "Can't dance very well. Why?"

"Well, there's a good swing band playing at a hall downtown on Wednesday. My friends and I usually go when they play; they're really good. Would you want to go with me?"

"I think I can tolerate it for you," Daryl agreed with a smirk. "But does that mean I have to wait until Wednesday to see you again?"

"Of course not!" Beth emphatically shook her head, relieved that he too didn't want to go a day without seeing one another. "How about you come over tomorrow night and I'll cook you dinner? And then after dinner, I can show you a few easy dance steps so you're not a total hoofer on Wednesday."

Daryl laughed. "Okay then. It's a date."

Beth grinned happily and swung their entwined hands between them. To her, things could hardly get any better than this.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please review! :)**

 **Side note: I based Beth's dress off of a dress from my own wardrobe. Visit my Tumblr (username: ElsaEditorial) if you're curious to see it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is long, but it's probably because of the sexual content at the end of the chapter. ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Daryl approached Beth's apartment door Tuesday night, he no longer felt nervous. Any lingering anxiety he had been experiencing before their past few dates was gone and was replaced with nothing but excitement. Daryl was surprised by how quickly he had overcome his initial uneasiness around her. He could hardly believe that it had only been four days since they had first met, and already he felt more comfortable around her than he had around anyone except his own brother. He had been restlessly awaiting their date that night all day, and now that he was mere seconds away from seeing her smile once again, his stomach gave several excited flips.

Daryl raised his hand to the door and gave several sharp raps. He heard Beth's footsteps, hurrying as they always seemed to, and soon the door swung open to reveal Beth's beaming face. Daryl couldn't help the grin that broke out on his own face; not only was Beth's smile often contagious, but he also couldn't help giving in to the overwhelming desire to smile when he was around her. She filled him with a feeling of elation that made him want to smile and laugh without reason. No one had ever made him feel like this, and it was no wonder that he found himself becoming addicted to her.

He glanced over her quickly, finding the black and white gingham apron she wore over her light blue cotton dress entirely endearing. Before he could say anything in greeting, Beth's small hands grasped him by the collar on his jacket and tugged him inside before boldly pressing her lips to his. Daryl kicked the door closed behind him and reciprocated with equal passion, his own hands moving to cup her face before tangling themselves in her long blonde hair. The kiss quickly intensified, and Daryl pressed his tongue through her parted lips. Beth released a small moan into the kiss that made him want to devour her further, and he soon found himself pressing her against the nearest wall. Beth pressed her lower body against his as their tongues tangled together. Daryl felt his body responding to her actions, and he pulled away regretfully, both of them now panting for breath.

"Been wanting to do that all day," Beth said breathlessly.

"You and me both, girl," Daryl grunted. He glanced around, suddenly realizing that he had no idea if they had been alone for their display of affection. Beth seemed to sense his concern and smiled.

"Maggie's out with Glenn again," she said. "She won't be home till late."

Daryl nodded, feeling relieved. It wasn't that he didn't want to be seen kissing Beth; he was damn proud that such a woman was willing to let him kiss her. But he did value his privacy, especially when it came to romance like this. Daryl had never been in a situation to publicly display affection before, and regardless of his feelings for Beth, the thought of it made him uncomfortable. He didn't like having his feelings exposed for all to see; those were reserved just for her.

"Chicken pot pie is in the oven," Beth told him, revealing the source of the wonderful aroma wafting through the apartment that he hadn't really noticed until now. "It won't be too much longer till it's ready."

"Smells amazing," he commented. "Been a long time since I've had a home-cooked meal. I can't really cook too well."

"Maybe I should teach you a thing or two," Beth said with a smile. "And then when you get back from the war, you can cook me dinner instead."

Daryl grinned at her, but his gut had clenched upon hearing her words. _When you get back from the war._ She said it with light-heartedness and certainty, but Daryl knew that there was no certainty that he would come back at all. It was happening all the time; families were receiving the dreaded telegrams notifying them that their loved ones hadn't made it. And even if he did come back, there was no telling what state he would be in. And even if he came back in one piece, his return could take years. There was no telling how long the war would endure. Beth would likely move on before he returned. _If_ he returned. But despite all the uncertainties and the daunting facts ahead of him, he had to admit that he liked knowing that she had thought about seeing him again after his deployment. It was a confirmation that this wasn't just a fling for her, and that maybe, just maybe, he meant something to her.

"Do you want a beer?" Beth's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Sure," he nodded, following her into the small kitchen. She reached into the fridge and pulled out two bottles before handing him one. She used the edge of the kitchen counter to open hers, and he followed suit. The beer wasn't anything fancy, but it was cold and refreshing as he took a deep sip.

"So if you can't cook very well, how did you manage to feed yourself living isolated up in the mountains like you did?" Beth asked.

"I know the basics," he shrugged. "Can't make nothin' fancy like chicken pot pie, but I can cook the game I kill, and basic vegetables. Food was more about sustenance than taste."

Beth nodded and went to the oven to remove the pot pie. It looked even better than it smelled, and he could tell that Beth had made the dough from scratch. His mouth watered from the sight of it.

"Well, you and I know different things then," she said. "I wouldn't know the first thing about preparing wild game."

"Had a lot of practice," Daryl shrugged. "Been huntin' since I was a kid."

"Do you miss it?" Beth asked as she began serving the pot pie onto two plates.

"Yeah, I guess. It was all I really knew for a long time. Didn't just hunt for me, I hunted to make a livin' of sorts."

Beth set the plates down on the kitchen counter and sat down, motioning for him to join her.

"What do you mean?"

"I'd hunt enough to feed me and Merle, and sometimes my old man. Me and Merle had our own cabin, but it wasn't far from my dad's. Middle of nowhere. Anyway, I'd hunt extra game to sell or trade to other locals that lived around those parts. Had a good arrangement with this one fella who had a pretty big vegetable garden. I'd trade him game for veggies. We hardly ever had to buy food from the store."

"I like that," Beth said with a smile. "Supporting yourself like that, it's different, but in a good way. Means you're strong and self-sufficient."

She was right. Daryl had always been self-sufficient. With his upbringing, or lack thereof, he'd always had to be. To him, it had always just been a means of survival. Either support yourself, or die. But Beth made it seem admirable. He smiled softly and nodded.

"Merle made good moonshine that he sold to the locals, and we used that money to buy the things we couldn't make ourselves. It wasn't an exciting life, but it worked for us. Then the war came and Merle enlisted, and without him around, it was really lonely out there by myself. So I decided to join up too."

Daryl couldn't believe he had just admitted that he had been lonely; it was unlike him to admit to any sort of weakness. But Beth smiled in understanding, and Daryl felt no shame at all. His chest felt tight all of a sudden, and as he gazed at her, he wondered how someone could make him feel so comfortable and so excited at the same time.

"When you get back, maybe you can take me up to the mountains some time. Show me how you lived. If you want," she said.

There it was again. Her talking about doing things after he got back. His gut clenched again as the uncertainty about their future once again presented itself in his mind. He pushed the uncertainty away and forced a smile.

"Yeah," he said. "I'd really like that."

Beth beamed at him, and the two turned their attention to their plates in front of them.

* * *

After Beth and Daryl finished eating, Daryl had insisted on washing the dishes while Beth found some music to put on the record player. She was holding to her word that she would teach him a few easy swing dance steps. Daryl hadn't been lying when he had told Beth the day before that he wasn't a very good dancer. He'd had very little practice with the activity over the years. His experience was limited to a few country gatherings where he'd danced with a few women, but that sort of dancing was a far cry from the swing dancing that would be going on at the hall the following night.

As he finished drying the last dish, Daryl heard the sound of a Cab Calloway record coming from the living room. Beth appeared in the kitchen doorway with a grin on her face.

"Are you ready to put your dancing shoes on?" she asked playfully.

"We'll see," Daryl shrugged with a smile. "Got two left feet, so I can't say they'll fit all that great."

Beth laughed and reached for him, pulling him by both hands into the living room where "The Jumpin' Jive" was playing. She guided one of his hands to her waist and kept the other grasped in hers to lead. Normally, Daryl would have felt as though his masculinity were being compromised with a woman leading, but this was Beth. It seemed that Daryl's normal reactions to most things were null and void when it came to her. With Beth, he didn't feel the need to prove himself, and instead, he could just enjoy her company without his usual defensive barriers in place.

"Do you know how to rock step?" she asked. Daryl shrugged a little sheepishly, and she smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, it's easy. Watch my feet."

Daryl looked down and observed the small movement she made in time to the beat. He watched her carefully for a few beats and then began to imitate her to the best of his ability. Surprisingly, it was easier than he thought it would be, and he was able to match her rhythm.

"Good!" she said. "So for the basics, we'll do step, step, rock step. Step, step, rock step."

Daryl allowed the beat of the music to guide his rhythm as he imitated Beth's movements. Her encouraging words and enthusiastic smile made him feel at ease, and even when he sometimes missed a step, she didn't make him feel embarrassed. As the record continued to play, she taught him how to triple step, how to twirl through a walkthrough, and how to spin her around so that their rhythm wasn't interrupted. They were basic steps and would surely pale in comparison to those of the more experienced dancers the following night, but after practicing through the length of the record, Daryl felt that he wouldn't make a complete fool out of himself. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass Beth.

She had put on a slower record now and was fanning herself, the exertion from their dancing in combination with the heat of the evening making her cheeks flushed. Daryl had shed his jacket and tie long ago, but he was also feeling the heat. Still, he didn't want to pull himself away from Beth, no matter how warm it was. He extended his hand to her in invitation, and she ceased her fanning to accept with a smile.

Slow dancing was something Daryl could handle much easier than swing dancing. There were no fancy steps, and it wasn't about showing off or drawing a crowd, it was about sharing an intimate moment with one's partner. As the pair of them swayed slowly to the soft jazz music coming from the record player, their bodies pressed closely together, Daryl relished that intimacy. Beth made him feel safe, comfortable, excited, and happy all at the same time. He realized that in just four short days, Beth had made him feel more loved than he ever had in his entire life.

The realization made his mind start to race. Did he make Beth feel the same way? Obviously she enjoyed his company, and her talk of doing things together after the war indicated that she was at least somewhat invested in him, but did Beth feel loved the way Daryl did in that moment? And what did that even mean? Was he already falling in love with her? His heart began to beat faster as he considered the notion. Daryl had never loved anyone. Especially not like this. How were you supposed to know when you were falling in love with someone? And how would he know when it had progressed from falling to fallen?

The questions had his mind reeling, and he almost felt dizzy. But then Beth stopped swaying and cupped his face between her hands before drawing his lips to hers. He welcomed the distraction, and soon he found himself getting lost in the kiss. His tongue slid against hers, and her hands moved to caress his chest, sending shivers down his spine. He broke away to trail kisses along her jawline and neck, earning a few small breathy moans that drove him wild. When their lips met again, their kiss was hard, almost demanding, and the questions that had been plaguing Daryl's mind just moments before had disappeared to leave nothing but Beth, the taste and feel of her consuming him completely.

The record ended then, leaving the apartment silent save for the repetitive clicking of the needle on the record player. Beth broke away from him, panting and her eyes dilated, and Daryl struggled to catch his own breath. She took the few steps over to the record player and switched it off before grabbing his hand and leading him toward the small apartment hallway. She opened the door on the right and pulled him inside, revealing a small bedroom. _Her_ bedroom.

He glanced around and took in the twin bed with the custard-yellow and white quilt, the small bedside table, and the old chest of drawers against the wall. He noticed that the pink bear he'd won for her at the carnival was perched atop the dresser, and he smiled faintly upon seeing it. Beth closed the door and leaned against it, her eyes still dark and smiling softly. Daryl felt himself becoming nervous. He wasn't sure what she was expecting from him, and he was afraid of pushing things further than she wanted to go. But before he could dwell on his doubts further, she sauntered closer to him and pressed her lips to his again.

It didn't take long for the kiss to once again become passionate. Beth began slowly walking backward until her knees hit the bed, and she broke away momentarily to lean back on the mattress, propping herself up on her elbows. She reached for him, and Daryl carefully climbed onto the bed. He positioned himself between her legs, being careful not to crush her beneath him, and once again claimed her lips with his own. He was sure that Beth could feel his arousal, but she didn't seem to mind. Her small hands went to the buttons on her dress, and Daryl's heart sped up as he realized what she was doing. She seemed to be struggling a bit, and he broke away from her lips to glance down at her partially unbuttoned dress. Her hands were noticeably trembling, and he frowned.

"Beth, we don't have to do this," he said, one of his hands moving to still her shaking hands.

"I want to," she said breathlessly. "I'm just nervous. I just . . . it's just that I've never done this before."

Daryl had figured as much. Beth had always seemed so pure to him, it only made sense that she was a virgin. He squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"I ain't expecting anything of you," he said. "I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything. We can just kiss, if you want. As long as I can be with you, I don't care what we do."

Beth smiled warmly at him, but she shook her head.

"No. I really want this with you. I've never felt this way about anyone before. If I'm going to do this, I want it to be with you."

"Are you sure?" he asked, scanning her eyes for any sign of doubt.

"Yes," she nodded vigorously. "Just because I'm nervous doesn't mean I don't want it."

"I'm nervous too," he admitted. "I mean, I've done this before . . . a few times . . . but never like this. Never with someone I care about."

Beth gave him a loving smile.

"Really?" she said.

"Really."

"So we can be nervous together."

"And we can get over being nervous together," he added, and Beth laughed lightly and nodded. "But if you change your mind, no matter when, just let me know and we can stop. I mean it."

"Okay," she said, her voice sounding breathless again.

"Okay," he repeated.

He leaned down slowly and captured her lips with his again, keeping his kisses gentle for the time being. Beth sighed into his mouth a little and buried her fingers in his hair. He kissed her slowly for several long moments, careful not to get too carried away, before running a calloused hand lightly down her neck and tracing over her collarbone. He felt her shiver beneath him, and he slowly moved his hand lower to the buttons she had been struggling with earlier. His fingers nimbly unbuttoned them, now leaving her dress open to the waist. Daryl ran his fingertips down her chest, passing between her breasts, and over her taut stomach, prompting her to shiver once again beneath him. He continued delicately kissing her, his tongue gently massaging hers, as his hand trailed back up to her chest and gently cupped one breast in his palm. Beth instantly gasped into the kiss and arched her back, and Daryl had to fight the groan that threatened to emerge from his throat when her lower body ground against his. He broke away from the kiss and began kissing down her neck again, loving the way her body responded to each touch of his lips.

Her underthings were lavender tonight, and lacy as the yellow ones she'd worn on Sunday had been. Daryl felt his arousal grow even more when his mouth had reached her chest, revealing that her nipples had hardened into tiny peaks poking through the thin fabric. Glancing up at her to make sure what he was doing was okay, he delicately peeled back the fabric covering one breast, exposing a perfect, small, rosy nipple. He leaned down and took it gently into his mouth. Beth moaned more loudly than she had before as his tongue swirled around it, and her hands tightened their grip on his hair. He moved to the other breast and exposed it as well, giving the other nipple the same treatment. Beth arched her back again, pressing herself into him, and this time he was unable to contain the groan in his throat.

Daryl kissed his way back up her chest, and she removed her hands from his hair to move to the belt on his pants. He reached down and stilled her hands, and she frowned at him in confusion.

"Not yet," he said, his voice sounding low and hoarse. "Right now, this is just about you."

Beth blushed a little and nodded, giving him a tiny smile. He released her hands and she instead ran them up his chest, exploring his broad shoulders and looping them around his neck. He shifted so that he was laying on his side next to her and kissed her deeply, which she reciprocated with equal fervor. He moved his hand to her knee and slowly ran his touch up her thigh. Beth's kisses became more urgent the higher his touch went, and soon the silky stockings gave way to bare skin. He tentatively ran his fingertips over the fabric of her underwear, and Beth gasped into the kiss. He pressed down a little harder and gently cupped her sex, and once again, Beth buried her hands in his hair.

He didn't sense any hesitancy from her, and so he gently slipped his fingers beneath the delicate fabric of her panties. As soon as his fingers touched her bare skin, Beth gasped again, her grip on his hair tightening a bit. He ran his fingers along the length of her slit, amazed by how wet she already was. She pulled away from the kiss to account for her now labored breathing, and Daryl went back to showering her neck with open-mouthed kisses as he traced the length of her opening with two of his fingers. His fingertips gathered her wetness and slid it up to her clit, and she jumped when he touched her there. He began tracing small, tight circles around it, using her juices for lubrication. Beth let out a series of moans that were making him almost painfully hard. He continued to touch her until her legs began to tremble and her grip on his hair was growing painful. When he sensed that she was close to the edge, he slid two fingers inside her.

Beth cried out in surprise and pleasure as he penetrated her. She was so tight, and he couldn't even imagine how good she would feel around his now-throbbing cock. He pumped his fingers into her several times before drawing them out and lavishing more attention on her clit. He alternated between circling her clit with his wet fingers and penetrating her with them, changing his movements each time he felt her getting close to orgasm. Finally, when he thought she could take no more, he focused solely on her clit, delivering more pressure and sending her crashing over the edge of her climax. She moaned his name loudly as she came, and Daryl couldn't wait to hear her moan his name again. He withdrew his hand from her panties and gave her a bit of a smirk as she stared up at him, wide-eyed and gasping for breath.

"Wow," she panted. "How did you . . . what was . . . wow."

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her again, feeling quite proud that he had been able to give her such pleasure. Suddenly the sound of the apartment front door opening caused both of them to freeze. Beth pulled away and looked at him with slightly widened eyes.

"Maggie," she whispered. "I wonder what time it is. She wasn't supposed to be home till late."

"Beth!" Maggie's voice called from out in the apartment.

Beth sighed and sat up, quickly re-buttoning her dress and smoothing it down.

"I'll be right back," she murmured.

She stood from the bed and went to the door, quickly slipping out into the hallway. Daryl could hear the hushed voices of the two sisters conversing, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He sat up on the bed and smoothed his own clothing, his arousal subsiding from the interruption. Beth appeared again moments later and closed the door behind her.

"Sorry," she said. "She didn't know you were still here."

He nodded and shrugged. "No worries."

Beth walked over to the bed and sat next to him.

"Where did we leave off?" she said. "I mean, we'd have to be quiet, but . . ."

Daryl ran a hand over his face and laughed a bit.

"Maybe we should pick this up another time," he said. "I want to keep going, I really do. I just don't know if I can do that knowing your sister is in the next room."

Beth laughed and nodded.

"I think I'm right there with you," she said. "I just didn't want to disappoint you."

Daryl scoffed and shook his head.

"Nah, Beth," he said. "Even if you tried, I don't think you could ever disappoint me."

* * *

 **Those of you who have read my other stories know I wouldn't let you go very long without smut! There's a reason my stories are rated M. ;)**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another lengthy chapter! And once again, there is sexual content in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I should have worn the other shoes," Beth sighed as she and Maggie stepped off the streetcar in downtown Atlanta. "They looked better with this dress."

"Sure," Maggie agreed, glancing down at Beth's black T-strap heels, "but these are better for dancing. If you'd worn the other shoes, your feet would have been ruined by the end of the night."

Beth nodded, knowing her sister was right. She knew that Daryl wouldn't care what she wore; she could show up in a potato sack with bare feet and he would probably still treat her like a queen, but tonight she wanted to look good. There would be a lot of people at the music hall tonight, and as crazy as it sounded, Beth wanted to show that she was worthy to be on Daryl's arm. She had taken the time to pin her hair into victory rolls on either side of her head, the rest of her long locks cascading in gentle curls down her back, and Maggie had loaned her a dark red shade of lipstick that Beth thought made her look more mature. The lip color also complemented the beige swing dress she wore. But Beth's favorite part of her ensemble was hidden beneath her carefully chosen dress.

Beth had donned a set of baby pink undergarments that she had purchased just that evening after work. They were made of a lovely smooth satin, and they were nicer than any underthings she had ever owned. Complete with a matching pink satin girdle, Beth felt more womanly than ever before, and she loved knowing what lay just beneath the fabric of her dress. But what she loved most of all about the lingerie was that she had someone to wear it for.

All day long, Beth had been unable to take her mind off of the intimacy she had shared with Daryl the previous night. He had made her feel things unlike anything she had felt before, and a persistent throbbing between her legs whenever she thought about it was a constant physical reminder. Beth had never experienced desire like this, and she couldn't wait to be alone with Daryl again. But the physical pleasure Daryl had given her hadn't been the only part of the encounter she had loved. The care he had taken to ensure her comfort and calm her nerves had made her adore him even more, and she was now completely convinced that he was the only one she could give her virginity to. Somehow, after only knowing him for five days, she trusted him with everything she had.

As Beth and Maggie neared the dance hall, they could see Daryl and Glenn waiting outside on the sidewalk, both in their dress uniforms and looking incredibly handsome as usual. Beth's heart rate began to speed up as they got closer, and she felt her chest swelling with happiness and excitement as Daryl's eyes locked with hers. A small smile tugged at his lips, and Beth couldn't help beaming at him in return.

"Sorry we're late," Maggie apologized. "Beth couldn't decide what shoes to wear."

Beth rolled her eyes at her sister's comment and Glenn laughed and shrugged.

"No biggie. We've only been here a couple minutes anyway."

"Shall we?" Maggie said, and Glenn nodded and offered his arm for her to take, the pair of them heading inside where the sounds of the live swing band could already be heard.

Daryl leaned in and quickly pressed a kiss to Beth's cheek before offering his arm to her, which she gladly took. His gaze swept over her body quickly, and the look in his eyes sent a shiver down Beth's spine. He raised his eyes to meet hers and gave her a small smile.

"You look amazing," he murmured softly.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she responded, allowing him to lead the way inside.

The band was playing a lively swing number as they entered, and the dance floor was already busy with couples. Beth glanced at Daryl to see him sizing up the situation, trying to hide the fact that he was uncomfortable. She felt a rush of appreciation that he was willing to endure the experience just for her. She gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Let's grab a drink first," she said into his ear, having to raise her voice to be heard over the noise. "It'll help you loosen up."

Daryl flashed her a grateful smile and nodded, steering both of them toward the bar.

"What'll you have?" he asked her.

"A gimlet please."

Daryl turned to the bartender and ordered the cocktail for Beth and a beer for himself, and Beth was thankful the bartender didn't ask to see her ID. Beth scanned the crowd on the dance floor while they waited for their drinks and noticed several of her friends from the factory. Amy was dancing with an unfamiliar military man, as was her sister Andrea, but Tara and Rosita were dancing with each other, both looking already a bit intoxicated and full of laughter. Beth smiled to herself at the sight and turned back to the bar to receive her drink. She and Daryl sat down on two vacant bar stools and continued observing the dancing around them.

"How is everyone so good at this?" Daryl asked her suddenly.

"Lots of practice, I guess," Beth shrugged. "But you'll be fine. It's not like it's a contest or anything."

Daryl took a deep swig of his beer and shrugged in response. Beth took a sip of her own drink, the gin already warming her as it went down her throat. Her eyes suddenly landed on Maggie and Glenn on the dance floor, and she stifled a laugh and nudged Daryl. He followed her gaze and smirked at the sight of Glenn dancing very poorly, his movements jerky and out of time with the beat, although Maggie didn't seem to mind as he clumsily spun her around.

"Looks like I won't be the only hoofer on the floor tonight," Daryl remarked, and Beth giggled.

"From what I saw last night, you're a lot better off than Glenn," she said. "And if he can let go and have a good time, so can you."

"Guess you're right," Daryl replied with his characteristic half smile. Beth grinned at him and focused on her drink for a moment, but the beat of the music was soon almost too much for her to bear sitting still any longer. She threw back the rest of the gimlet and hopped up from the bar stool, motioning for Daryl to finish his beer.

"C'mon," she said, grabbing his hand after he had downed the rest of his beer. "I've let you sit out long enough."

"Okay, okay," Daryl agreed, allowing Beth to pull him to his feet. "But let's go dance by Glenn and Maggie. That way I'll look half decent in comparison."

Beth giggled and nodded in agreement. They wove their way through the crowd, and Beth flashed her sister a grin as they sidled up next to her and Glenn. She noticed Daryl take a steadying breath before placing one hand on her waist and positioning himself to lead. She could practically hear him counting in his head for a few beats, ensuring he would be moving in time to the music. But as soon as their feet began to move in the rock steps she'd taught him the night before, she could sense his tension lifting. They kept the steps simple at first, but by the time they were halfway through the song, Daryl had already noticeably loosened up and was twirling Beth around the dance floor with ease. She felt so happy and so carefree that it seemed like she was just a few steps away from flying.

* * *

Beth was panting a bit for breath and her cheeks were flushed pink from all the dancing. She leaned against the bar next to Amy, both of the women resting while the band took a break from playing. Daryl was down the bar talking to Maggie, and Beth watched him with suspicious eyes. As soon as he'd said he needed to speak with her sister, Beth knew he was up to something. She knew she'd likely find out what it was soon, but she couldn't help the nagging curiosity she felt as she watched them talking.

"I wonder what he's got up his sleeve," she commented. "Why would he need to talk to Maggie?"

"I'm sure you won't have to wait long to find out," Amy replied. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she pursed her lips. "Oh, what if he's going to ask you to marry him?"

Beth's eyes widened and her heart immediately began pounding.

"No, that's impossible," she shook her head. "We've known each other for less than a week."

"So? He's about to go overseas. It makes perfect sense. Besides, with the way you two look at each other, I don't think the time you've known each other matters. It's obvious you're head over heels for each other."

Beth's cheeks flushed even darker than they already were, and her stomach gave a nervous clench. Was she really head over heels for Daryl? The moment she asked herself the question, she realized she already knew the answer. She didn't know when it had happened, or how, but she just knew. Beth was already in love with Daryl.

"You really think he feels that way about me?" she asked quietly, wondering if Daryl shared her feelings. It had surprised even herself that she felt this way about him after so little time, and the thought of her love for him being unrequited was almost too much to bear.

"Oh, absolutely," Amy said. "It's totally obvious. The way his eyes light up when he sees you says it all. It's like as soon as his eyes find yours, the rest of the world ceases to exist to him. I don't even know him and I can see it. It's plain as day."

"Oh," Beth said simply, a warm feeling spreading its way throughout her body and making her feel lighter than before.

But even though she now realized the depth of her feelings for Daryl, she found herself hoping that his talk with Maggie _wasn't_ about a proposal. It wasn't that she didn't want to marry Daryl, but the harsh reality of his impending deployment put a damper on the situation. Beth didn't want to think about the possibility that Daryl might not come back from the war, but the fact was that it was a very real possibility. She didn't want either of them to make such a huge promise to each other that neither could guarantee they could keep. A commitment such as marriage shouldn't be dependent on Daryl's survival. It put such a dark and depressing twist on the situation. No, if it was going to happen, Beth wanted the only contingency to be their own feelings for one another, not the violent war that was soon to put an ocean between them.

Beth watched as Daryl finished his conversation with Maggie and began heading toward her, her stomach jolting as soon as his eyes met hers. Amy gave her a friendly nudge and a wink and made herself scarce as he approached. Beth realized she had been frowning in thought and blinked the frown away, replacing it with a smile that came easily as Daryl reached her.

"What was that about?" she asked lightly, trying to dismiss her racing thoughts.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Daryl replied with a smirk. "I'm taking you somewhere after work. Assuming your sister knows you as well as she claims, I think you'll like it."

Beth grinned as her curiosity increased tenfold.

"Any chance I can convince you to give me a hint?" she asked hopefully, but Daryl shook his head.

"Nope. I ain't ever surprised a woman before, so I'm holding on to this one. Like I said, you'll find out tomorrow."

Beth gave him a pouty smile. "Fine."

"You wanna dance some more?" he asked as the band made their way back to the stage to continue playing.

"Actually, my feet are starting to hurt," she said. "We can go, if you want."

"Whatever you want," Daryl shrugged. "I'm yours to command."

"I've had my fill. Some alone time sounds nice," she said, her heart starting to beat faster as she thought about the lingerie beneath her dress.

"Okay. I'll walk you home."

"Actually, um, I was thinking we could go to your motel," Beth said quickly, her nerves spiking further. "You said it's downtown, right? And we won't be interrupted there . . ."

Daryl was studying her, his intense blue eyes suddenly more serious. He was quiet for a few moments, making Beth wonder if he had understood her meaning. Finally he shook his head, making Beth's heart sink a little.

"It ain't a nice place, Beth," he said. "It's sorta trashy. You deserve better."

"It doesn't matter to me," Beth countered quickly. "You are the only thing that matters to me."

"It matters to me though," Daryl shook his head again. "But I have an idea."

Beth perked up, arching her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Oh?"

"The spot in the woods," he said. "Where we went on Sunday. We could go there. We could go back to your place and grab some blankets and take the truck out there. I only had one beer, so I'm good to drive."

Beth smiled widely, her stomach fluttering with nervousness and excitement.

"I like the way you think," she said, and Daryl grinned.

* * *

Beth's body was practically buzzing with nervous energy as the truck pulled into the clearing by the swimming hole in the woods. It was a clear night and the moon was almost full, casting a soft glow on the quiet surroundings. As Daryl killed the engine, Beth could hear the sound of the stream nearby, and she was suddenly incredibly thankful Daryl had come up with this idea. She couldn't have asked for a more romantic location.

As Daryl moved to exit the truck, Beth suddenly reached out and grasped his arm, stilling him. He met her gaze, frowning a little in confusion. His face was half-covered in shadow, and it suddenly reminded Beth of the first time she ever laid eyes on him. She felt overcome with emotion and was unable to stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

"I love you," she blurted out suddenly. His eyes widened and Beth swallowed nervously. "I don't know how it's even possible, but I do. You're the best man I've ever known and you make me feel things I've never felt before. But I know without a doubt that I'm in love with you. I don't know if you feel the same way, and maybe I shouldn't have told you—"

"I love you too," Daryl cut her off, and Beth froze, her mouth slightly ajar and her eyes wide.

"You do?"

"Yes," Daryl answered resolutely. "And I don't know how it's possible either, but it's the truth. I've never felt like this before either, and honestly, it scares me. But at the same time, I'm the happiest I've ever been in my entire life, and that's all 'cause of you. You're the best damn thing that's ever happened to me."

Beth couldn't contain the elated breathy giggle that came from her lips. Her heart felt so full that she felt like it could almost explode. She reached out and grabbed Daryl by his tie, pulling him toward her and crashing her lips to his. The kiss was filled with more passion than ever before, and when they pulled away moments later, she was dizzy with joy and love.

"C'mon," Daryl said with a jerk of his head toward the stream, his face now sporting a genuine, wide smile.

Beth beamed at him in return and grabbed the blanket to follow him out of the truck and into the trees. They chose a spot in the clearing this time, the starry night sky plainly visible through the clearing in the trees without the glow of the city lights to block it out. Beth settled herself on the blanket and immediately went to work removing her shoes as Daryl sat down next to her. She let out a groan as soon as her feet were free of them.

"Don't really understand why ladies insist on wearing uncomfortable stuff," Daryl observed teasingly, "but I'll rub your feet for you if you want."

"That sounds amazing, but I have very ticklish feet, so you probably wouldn't get very far," Beth replied, settling herself to lay on her back with her hands propped behind her head. Daryl chuckled and copied her actions, both of them laying side by side now gazing up at the stars above them. Beth knew they hadn't come out here to stargaze, but her nerves were getting the best of her, and she lay still with her heart pounding. They were alone in a secluded and romantic spot; the setting could hardly be more perfect. Yet still her stomach clenched with nerves. But part of her appreciated that Daryl wasn't making the first move. He was letting her come to him, not pressuring her into anything she might not be ready for. But with a deep breath, Beth knew she was ready, and she propped herself up onto her elbows to gaze down at the man next to her.

Neither of them said anything, and Beth leaned down to capture Daryl's lips with hers. The kiss was soft and loving, and Daryl slid his fingers into Beth's hair. The moment his tongue gently slid against hers, however, Beth's nerves were suddenly forgotten, and the hungering desire she'd felt all day came surging back in full force. She moaned and intensified the kiss, and Daryl eagerly responded in kind. With his lips still on hers, he raised himself up from the blanket and smoothly overtook her, lowering her back to the blanket and hovering over her as he laid next to her.

Beth slid her hands beneath Daryl's jacket and slowly slid it from his shoulders. As she went to work removing his tie, he ran a calloused hand up her thigh, his touch traveling from her silk stockings to bare skin before resting innocently on her hip beneath her dress. Beth throbbed between her legs as she thought about what he had done the night before, and she hoped he would do it again because she wasn't sure she could work up the nerve to ask. She tugged his tie free and tossed it to the ground, now starting on the buttons of his shirt as Daryl continued to kiss her with everything he had. His hand moved from beneath her dress to circle around her back, finding the zipper almost instantly and slowly tugging it down. As Beth pulled his collared shirt off and threw it to the ground with his jacket and tie, he broke away from the kiss, sitting up slightly to slowly peel her dress from her shoulders and down to her waist. Beth did the rest and wriggled out of the dress, leaving her in the lingerie she had been so excited about.

Daryl's eyes swept over her body and he smiled softly in appreciation. He trailed a hand over the girdle, feeling the smooth satin, before tracing one of the garter straps down to her thigh. He slowly unhooked the strap and took his time unhooking the others. The haste they had experienced undressing each other moments before was gone, and Beth watched with a pounding heart as Daryl delicately slid the silk stockings off her legs. Beth helped him remove the girdle before reaching for him and sliding her hands beneath his white undershirt, feeling his muscles twitch and tighten beneath her touch. She tugged the shirt over his head, and as Daryl's lips found hers in a hungry kiss, she felt the need to feel his bare skin against hers.

Her hands slightly trembling, Beth reached behind her and unfastened her bra. Daryl assisted her in removing it, tugging the straps down her shoulders and off her arms. As soon as the bra fell to the ground, Daryl's large warm hand moved to cup her bare breast, and Beth moaned into the kiss. He gently squeezed her breast before trailing his hand down her abdomen and beneath the waistband of her underwear. Beth's already pounding heart sped up even more with anticipation. The moment Daryl's rough fingertips touched her sex, she moaned again and involuntarily arched into his touch.

His lips left hers to trail open-mouthed kisses down her neck as he traced two fingers along the length of her slit, gathering her wetness and sliding it back up to her clit. Beth buried her hands in Daryl's hair and gasped as he traced tiny circles around the bundle of nerves. He kissed his way down her neck to her chest, and Beth let out a gasp of pleasure when he gently took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth. The sensation of his mouth on her breast in combination with the pleasure he was giving her between her legs was almost overwhelming. Daryl increased the pace of his fingers, periodically sliding them against her opening for more lubrication, and it seemed like almost no time at all before Beth was teetering on the edge of her climax. He moved his mouth to her other breast, and the sensation of his tongue rolling over her nipple brought her to her peak. She moaned as Daryl thrust two fingers inside her as she came, her muscles tightening around them and a wave of dizziness washing over her.

As soon as she regained coherence, Beth pulled Daryl's mouth back to hers in a fierce kiss. Once again, he had completely amazed her with the things he had been able to make her feel. It wasn't enough this time, however. She needed more. She needed _him._

Beth's hands went to Daryl's belt, and this time, he didn't stop her from unfastening it. He looped his fingers beneath the waistline of her underwear and gently tugged them down as Beth unbuttoned his pants. She raised herself up to help him slide the underwear down her legs, and for the first time ever in her life, Beth was completely naked in front of a man. Before she could tug down Daryl's pants, he withdrew from the kiss and sat up, his eyes scanning the length of her exposed body. Beth resisted the urge to cover herself and watched him, his eyes hungry with desire, but a soft smile on his lips.

"You're so perfect, Beth," he murmured, his voice sounding somewhat rough.

Beth's cheeks flushed and she smiled, reaching for him.

"Make love to me," she said softly, expecting her voice to tremble, but finding it steady and firm.

Daryl maneuvered himself to be between her legs, his obvious desire straining against the fabric of his pants. He pulled down the zipper and slid his pants down his thighs, freeing his erection. Beth immediately glanced down to see him. She couldn't help wondering how he would fit inside her; he seemed so large and she felt so small. But she trusted him completely, and the moment his lips found hers again in a gentle kiss, her worry immediately decreased.

Daryl lowered himself over her, and Beth's heart sped up as she felt his hardness against her. He pulled his mouth away from hers and looked down into her eyes. Beth noticed that he looked just as nervous as she felt, and she smiled to reassure him that this was what she wanted. He returned the smile, silently asking with his eyes if she was ready. Beth gave a single nod, and Daryl reached between them to line himself up with her entrance. His eyes never left hers as he began to slowly push into her.

The pressure was uncomfortable as he slowly slid himself inside her, but it wasn't painful like she had expected. Her arousal had made it much easier for her body to accommodate him, and he went slowly to allow her to gradually adjust to the intrusion. There was no barrier to push through; years of horseback riding had seen to that. When Daryl had finally completely sheathed himself inside her, Beth let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She felt so full and so stretched, and even though the tightness was uncomfortable, she still liked the way it felt. Daryl gave her a moment to adjust before he gradually withdrew from her, his eyes still locked with hers. His brow was furrowed in what looked like concentration as he slowly pushed himself back in. Beth felt her chest swell with love from the care Daryl was taking not to hurt her, and she knew without a doubt that she couldn't have chosen a better man to be her first.

He kept his thrusts slow and deliberate, and gradually the discomfort began to fade. Beth found herself moaning softly with each stroke as small waves of pleasure began to radiate from her center. Daryl tucked his face into her neck and she tangled her fingers in his hair, her breathy moans urging him on. He began to increase his pace, assuming a steady rhythm now that only increased the pleasure Beth was experiencing. It wasn't nearly as intense as the pleasure he'd given her with his fingers, but it was still enjoyable, and Beth began to raise her hips to meet his.

"Beth, I can't—" Daryl choked out, his breathing labored against her neck.

"It's okay," she murmured. She hadn't expected to feel any pleasure the first time, let alone an orgasm, and she raised his head from her neck to press her lips to his. Their tongues tangled together, and Daryl broke away moments later, pulling out of her and spilling himself onto her stomach with a low groan. Both of them took a moment to catch their breath, and a wide smile found its way to Beth's lips. Daryl pressed his forehead against hers, his blue eyes gazing into her own and a smile gracing his mouth as well.

"I love you," he said, his voice still sounding a little rough.

"And I love you," Beth replied softly, almost bursting at the seams from bliss. She couldn't remember a time in her life when she had ever been happier.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl leaned against the Greene sisters' truck in the parking lot at the Bell factory, his eyes trained on the employee entrance. It was a few minutes past 5:00, and soon, he would get to have Beth in his arms again. They had fallen asleep together under the stars the night before, and Beth had awoken that morning in a frenzy, afraid she would be late for work. They had driven to the factory at top speed, and she had made it with about a minute to spare. She had tossed the keys at him and instructed him to use the truck however he needed during the day, as long as he agreed to meet her here at 5:00 after her shift ended. He had been anxiously awaiting this moment, and the day had dragged by, just as it always did during her work hours each day when they were forced to be apart. His chest swelled with happiness as it had many times throughout the day whenever he thought of her, and he couldn't suppress the faint smile that had been on his face all day. He was happier than he had ever been in his entire life, and not even his fast-approaching deployment could dampen his mood. For the first time, the impossible had happened: Daryl Dixon was in love.

It was strange to think about, especially because just two days before, he had been questioning the extent of his feelings for Beth. But the moment she had admitted her feelings the night before, Daryl knew without a doubt in his mind that he shared her sentiments exactly. He had never been in love before, and until Beth had declared her love for him, he hadn't been sure how to interpret his feelings. They were exciting and terrifying at the same time, and it was a relief that he wasn't alone in the way he felt. She had awoken something in him that he hadn't thought existed until he had met her. It was as if she had unlocked some secret part of him that had been hidden away even from himself. Beth held the key to his heart, and despite the short amount of time they had known one another, Daryl knew that his heart would always belong to her.

The employee doors opened then, releasing a flood of factory workers. Daryl scanned the crowd until his eyes landed on Beth's familiar golden hair. She seemed to spot him at the same time, her face bursting into a smile, and she quickly excused herself from the company of her friends and sister to bound over to him. Before he could react, she threw her arms around his neck and jumped into his arms. Daryl released a surprised grunt and tightened his grip on her, holding her a few inches off the ground before pressing his lips to hers. He didn't even care about people potentially watching; everything around him seemed to fade away, and Beth was the only thing that mattered.

When they broke away from one another, Daryl was smiling so widely that his cheeks were beginning to ache. Beth's expression matched his, and he had to fight the urge to suddenly shout to all who could hear that he was completely in love with the woman in front of him. He cleared his throat in an attempt to bring himself back down to earth.

"How was work?" he asked, glancing around to see if anyone had been watching their display of affection.

"Long and dull," she replied, the smile still on her face. She still wore the dress she had worn the night before, and her hair had been tucked back into a snood to hide its lack of styling. She looked tired, but happy, and regardless of how disheveled she may have been, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

"Well, hopefully what I've got planned will be more exciting," Daryl said.

"And you still won't give me any hints?"

"Nope," he grinned. "You wanna stop home and change first?"

"Well, that depends on where we're going. If you'd give me a hint, then maybe I can better answer that question," Beth replied with a teasing smile. Daryl chuckled and shook his head.

"You don't gotta be dressed up or nothin'. And it probably won't take long anyway."

"All right," she said. "Let's go then. I can clean up later."

Daryl nodded. "We'll need to head back to your place after anyway. And no, I'm not telling you why."

Beth gave him an adorable pouty smile and made her way over to the passenger side of the truck. Daryl climbed in the driver's side and brought the old engine groaning to life. He pulled out of the parking lot and began the drive to their destination.

"I suppose work wasn't completely dull," Beth said. "Tara said she went to Eddie's after the dance hall last night—you know, the bar I sang at last week?"

How could Daryl forget? It was the first time he had ever laid eyes on Beth, and the memory was forever ingrained in his mind. He nodded, and she continued.

"Eddie told Tara to ask me if I can sing again this Friday! Apparently he had a cancellation, and since my performance last time wasn't half bad, he wanted to know if I'd be interested in performing again. I called him up on my lunch break and told him I'd love to. I can't wait to be able to perform again."

Daryl smiled earnestly. "That's great. You were real good last time. Can't wait to hear you sing again."

"So you'll come?"

"You kiddin' me, girl? Course I'll come. Loved watchin' you up there last time, and I imagine this time will be even better."

Beth beamed at him, and Daryl returned the gesture. He really was excited to see her sing again. Last time, her singing had captivated him completely, which had led to his spontaneous decision to defend her honor when she'd been harassed after her performance. It was a decision he would never regret making, as it had ended up bringing the two of them together.

"You gonna wear the same gown as last time?" Daryl asked, remembering how glamorous and seductive she had looked in the scarlet silk gown she'd worn at her last performance.

"Oh, shoot, I didn't even think about that," Beth muttered. "No, that gown belongs to Amy. It hardly fits me anyway. I had pins holding it in on the sides where it was too big. I guess I'll have to come up with something else. I don't have anything nearly that nice though."

Beth chewed her lip as she gazed out the window in thought, likely considering her other clothing options. Daryl's eyes quickly swept over her body as he remembered the way she had demurely revealed her bare leg on stage during her last performance. His and Beth's activities the night before combined with the memory caused his cock to twitch in his pants, and he cleared his throat and tried to focus on the road.

"So did your girlfriends say anything about you showin' up to work in last night's dress?" he asked, and Beth's cheeks immediately flushed upon hearing the question.

"Oh yeah," she admitted, giggling a bit. "And it didn't help that I was almost late. Everyone was dressed and ready to go for our shift when I came rushing in. It was nothing but catcalls and whistles until our floor matron walked in. And then Maggie and Amy never let me hear the end of it during our shift."

"Sorry," Daryl apologized, but he couldn't help smirking. Beth giggled and shrugged.

"It's okay. I don't mind. It's all in good fun. And even though it will get old hearing Maggie tell me I'm all grown up, it was worth it."

Daryl glanced at Beth and met her eyes, and the two of them shared a small smile. His stomach gave a joyful flutter and he had to remind himself to move his eyes back to the road.

It didn't take long to make the drive to Mableton, the neighboring suburb. Soon they were pulling into the driveway of Axel's house. Axel and Merle had been good friends for years, and Daryl had paid the man a visit the previous day while Beth had been at work. She looked to him with a puzzled expression.

"Where are we?"

"A buddy of mine lives here. But we ain't really here to see him. C'mon," Daryl said.

He and Beth climbed out of the truck and walked up to the front door of the modest house. Daryl knocked loudly, and a few moments later, Axel appeared behind the screen door sporting a friendly smile. He opened the door and the two men shook hands.

"Axel, I'd like you to meet Beth. Beth, this is Axel," Daryl introduced. Beth shook Axel's hand, her expression still showing her confusion.

"Lovely to meet you, Beth," he said, and the twinkle in his eye when he glanced at Daryl conveyed his surprise that Daryl had managed to land such a pretty woman. "Well, c'mon out back," Axel said, stepping outside and leading the way around the house to the back yard. Daryl and Beth followed Axel through the yard and to the shed at the back of the yard, where Axel opened the door and led them inside.

"All right, now you can see why I brought you here," Daryl said to Beth, taking her hand and leading her toward the back of the shed. The soft mewing sounds could be heard before the kittens came into view, and Beth's eyes widened in adoration as soon as she saw them.

Four small kittens, two black and two gray, were gathered around their mother, who gazed up at the approaching humans with disdainful eyes. Two of the kittens were sound asleep against her, while the other two were wrestling clumsily. Beth sank to her knees and reached out to them, and she giggled when one leapt at her outstretched hand.

"Yeah, Missy here went out and got herself pregnant. This here's her litter. They're about twelve weeks old. Just weaned. You can take your pick. They all gotta find homes soon, since I can't afford to feed 'em," Axel explained.

Beth looked up quickly, her eyes darting between Daryl and Axel.

"You mean . . . I get to keep one?"

"Hell, you can keep all of 'em if you want," Axel replied with a laugh.

"This is what you were talking to Maggie about?" Beth asked Daryl. He nodded.

"Yep. Had to make sure you weren't allergic or nothin', and that a kitten's somethin' you'd actually want."

"Of course I want one!" Beth exclaimed in a rush, and both men laughed. "We always had cats at the farm. I miss having them around."

"Well, you can have whichever one you want, 'cept Missy, of course," Axel said. "Take your time pickin' it out. It's gonna be with you a long while."

"Thank you," Beth said earnestly, her trademark smile now plain on her face. Axel nodded and returned the smile.

"I'm gonna head back in the house, but y'all just come on in when you've made your choice. Take your time. I got a pitcher of sweet tea in the refrigerator if you're thirsty."

"Thank you," Beth said again, and Axel flashed them both a smile before heading back outside toward the house. Beth turned to look up at Daryl, her eyes bright and her smile wide and genuine.

"You know, for your first time surprising a woman, you did pretty darn well," she stated.

"Good," Daryl replied. "I was afraid you weren't gonna like it."

"Daryl, I love it. Seriously. How did you come up with this idea?"

"I came and visited Axel yesterday while you were at work. He was complaining about the kittens needing to be fed now that they're weaned, and I thought a kitten suited you."

Beth grinned at him and nodded. She looked back to the litter of kittens and waggled her finger at the two that were playing, laughing as they chased after it. Daryl smiled to himself and sat down on the floor next to her. He watched her playing with the kittens, the other two now awakening from their snooze and joining in on the fun.

The real reason he had wanted to get her a kitten was so she would have something to remember him by when he was gone, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to admit that to Beth. They hadn't spoken of his deployment much, even though it was fast approaching. He didn't want to dampen the mood, but he knew it was a topic they needed to discuss. He cleared his throat, both out of awkwardness and to attempt to rid himself of the lump that had suddenly risen there.

"Beth," he started, his stomach tightening uncomfortably when she met his eyes and frowned upon seeing his serious expression. He cleared his throat again and held her gaze. "I know we ain't really talked about how I'm leavin' on Sunday. But even though we ain't talked about it, it's gonna happen, and soon. I wish I didn't have to go, but . . ." he trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I guess what I'm tryin' to say is, I wanted to get you somethin' to remember me by. And somethin' that can keep you company and make you smile. Since I won't be here to make you smile, it'll make me feel better knowin' there's somethin' else makin' you smile till I get back."

Beth scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he circled his arms around her small frame and held her close to his chest. She leaned her head against his shoulder, her face pressed close to his neck, and both of them held each other tightly for several long moments.

"I love you so much, Daryl Dixon," Beth said softly. "And I'll be waiting for you when you get back. Me _and_ the cat."

Daryl laughed and shook off the sadness that had filled him at the thought of being away from the woman he loved for so long. He pulled away and smiled down at her.

"Well, let's pick out your new companion. We don't gotta talk about this depressing shit now."

"Yeah. We can talk about it later. For now, let's just pretend that our time together doesn't have an expiration date."

Daryl nodded and forced a smile, wishing that pretending such a thing was as easy as Beth made it sound. He directed his attention back to the kittens in front of them and tried to immerse himself in the moment to stifle the pain in his chest that made itself known every time he thought about the distance that was soon to be between them.

"I think I like this gray one best," Beth said, motioning to the smallest kitten of the group. "She looks like the runt of the litter. If her mama is anything like the mama cats at our farm, she probably hasn't gotten as much attention as her siblings. I like the idea of giving her all the love and attention she may have been missing."

Daryl smiled softly at Beth and nodded. Her choice seemed so true to who Beth was: a loving, caring, warm person who believed everyone was equally deserving of love. He couldn't help but compare himself to the neglected kitten; despite all the love and attention his life had been missing, Beth had somehow found him worthy of her affection, and for that, he was forever grateful.

"She seems like a great choice," he agreed, reaching out to pet the small kitten. "Got a name in mind?"

Beth hummed in thought, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she considered the question for several moments. Her eyes brightened suddenly and she grinned.

"How about Dixie?" she suggested.

"Dixie?"

"Yeah! It's like a play on 'Dixon,' and she's a southern gal through and through. I think it's a perfect fit."

"Okay," he nodded, grinning. "Dixie it is. You ready to take Miss Dixie home?"

"Yes," Beth said happily.

She reached out and scooped up the newly-named Dixie and snuggled her close. Daryl smiled at the sight. Dixie was a very lucky kitten to have found a home with Beth. For as long as he could remember, Daryl had never regarded the concept of "home" in a positive light. It was part of the reason enlisting had been so easy; it hadn't felt like he was leaving anything worthwhile behind. But now, "home" meant a life with Beth, and for the first time, "home" was something Daryl wanted to fight for. Even though his future was daunting and uncertain, Daryl knew that he would fight with everything he had to return to Beth. It didn't matter what it took; Daryl was going to come home.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry this update took so long. My depression was really rearing its ugly head recently, and I had zero motivation to write. But I finally saw my Reiki healer last week, so I'm feeling a lot more balanced now.**

 **This chapter sort of** ** **felt** like a filler, so I went ahead and included my favorite kind of filler material: smut! ;)**

 **Enjoy and please forgive me for taking so long with this chapter!**

* * *

Beth was in high spirits as she closed her locker after work on Friday afternoon. Not only was she mere minutes away from seeing Daryl, but her performance at Eddie's was also now only hours away, and she was buzzing with excitement. She could hardly wait to feel the heat of the stage lights on her skin and hear the whistles and cheers in the audience. Performing was such a thrill for her, and she was anxious to experience it again. And once again, Daryl would be in the audience, but this time, he wouldn't be just a mysterious handsome face in the shadows.

Beth followed her friends and sister out of the locker room to head home for the day. She found herself unable to pay attention to whatever her friends were talking about as they headed out of the factory, her eyes scanning the parking lot and a smile immediately bursting onto her face the moment she saw Daryl leaning against the truck, much like he had been yesterday.

The night before, the pair had spent ample time playing with Dixie at Beth's apartment, and Daryl had ended up spending the night there. Beth didn't want to spend any more time apart than they had to until his deployment, and it seemed that Daryl was in agreement. She felt her stomach give a deep tug as she recalled their intimacy the night before. Daryl had been reluctant to partake in such activities at first, but when it soon became very obvious that Maggie and Glenn were doing the same across the hall, he thankfully gave in. They had been as quiet as possible, and although Beth still hadn't climaxed, it had still been even better than the first time, and Beth couldn't wait until she could have him again. As she eyed Daryl now from across the parking lot, leaning casually against the truck with his trademark side smile in place on his face as he watched her approach, she felt herself growing flushed. Every day she found herself growing more addicted to him, and she tried to ignore the fact that she would very soon be separated from him for far too long.

Beth's friends began to disperse as they made their way into the parking lot, briefly bringing Beth out of her fixation on Daryl a few hundred feet away. She caught the tail end of what Maggie was saying—something about meeting Glenn for a soda—before her sister hurried off toward the streetcar stop. Beth bade her friends farewell and turned to head toward Daryl and the truck.

"We'll see you tonight, Beth!" Tara called, and Beth threw her friends a wave before picking up her pace and jogging quickly over to Daryl. She threw her arms around him the moment she was near enough, and much like he had the day before, Daryl lifted her from the ground as he pressed his lips to hers in a firm kiss. Beth was beaming as they pulled away moments later, and Daryl's expression matched her own.

"Good day at work?" he asked as they made their way around to their respective sides of the truck.

"It was all right," Beth replied. "I'm glad it's Friday. I can't wait to sing tonight!"

Daryl flashed her a smile as he started the engine and began the drive back to Beth's apartment.

"Did you get your stuff from the motel?" Beth asked, and Daryl nodded. The night before, they had discussed Daryl checking out of the motel to spend his final nights with Beth at her apartment. Although her twin bed was a little crowded with both of them sleeping in it, Beth didn't mind. It just meant she got to sleep even closer to him.

"Got a surprise waitin' for you back at your place," Daryl said.

"Another one? You're spoiling me rotten!"

Daryl laughed. "I want to. And you deserve it. It ain't as good as the kitten, but I think you'll like it. At least I hope so."

Beth bit her lip and grinned, the curiosity burning within her. She was once again amazed that she had managed to find a man like Daryl, and she was even more amazed that he had fallen in love with her. Despite their limited time left together, Beth was convinced that Daryl was the best thing to ever happen to her.

Soon the truck pulled into the apartment building parking lot. Beth eagerly hopped out of the truck, anxious both to see Dixie and to see what other surprise Daryl had waiting for her inside. He reached into the truck bed and grabbed the duffel bag containing his things that he'd brought from the motel, and the two of them made their way inside.

As soon as the apartment door opened, Dixie was there to greet them, mewing loudly up at them. Beth grinned and bent down to scoop up the little kitten, showering her with kisses.

"Hey there, Miss Dixie!" she cooed. "How was your day?"

She carried the kitten into the kitchen where she pulled a can of tuna down from the cabinet for Dixie's dinner while Daryl made his way into the bedroom with his things. He emerged again moments later looking slightly apprehensive. Beth set Dixie down to eat and made her way over to him.

"All right, what's this surprise you told me about?" she wondered. Daryl offered her his side-smile and reached out to take her hand.

"It's in your room. C'mon."

Beth allowed him to lead her into her bedroom, where her eyes were immediately drawn to something hanging on her closet door. Her mouth fell open slightly as she approached it for closer examination.

"Daryl . . ."

She found herself at a loss for words. Hanging on the closet door was a gorgeous forest green satin gown. As she ran her fingers over the cool fabric, she wondered if she had ever felt anything so smooth. She pulled the dress down from the door and held it up against her body. The front of the gown draped gracefully into a cowl neckline, and the low-cut back of the dress also sported a similar cowl shape. It was simple, but it exuded elegance and sophistication.

"You said you didn't have anythin' nice of your own to wear tonight," Daryl said, his tone still sounding a bit unsure. "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing," Beth said breathlessly, still unable to take her eyes off of the gown. "I love it."

Daryl released a relieved sigh.

"Can't take all the credit for it," he said. "I don't know the first thing 'bout shoppin' for women. I just took one of your other dresses to the department store and the salesgirl helped me find somethin' in your size. She's the one who picked it out. I just chose the color."

Beth smiled softly, realizing that the forest green hue was very well-suited to Daryl: mysterious, natural, and strong.

"It's perfect," she murmured, finally tearing her eyes away from the gown to look up at him. "I've never owned anything so beautiful."

"Nothin' is as beautiful as you," Daryl said, "but you deserve somethin' that comes close."

"How much did you spend on this?" Beth asked suddenly. "It must have cost a fortune."

Daryl shrugged. "Let me worry about that."

"Daryl, no—"

"Don't worry about it," Daryl repeated firmly. "I got money, and I ain't ever had much to spend it on. I want to spend it on you. Let me."

Beth bit her lip, wanting to argue further, but the look in Daryl's eyes silenced her. She sighed in resignation and gently laid the gown on the bed, moving to stand in front of him. She looped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to give him a soft kiss.

"I don't deserve you," she murmured as they pulled away. "You're too good to me."

"You deserve everything, Beth. I'd give you the world if I could."

"I don't need the world. I only need you."

Daryl smiled genuinely, his intense blue eyes full of love and warmth, before he pulled her lips to his once more.

* * *

Beth's stomach gave yet another nervous flutter as she heard her name being called onstage. She took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage, the stage lights momentarily blinding her and feeling hot on her skin. She could hear the audience clapping as she approached the microphone, some (likely her friends) louder than others. Beth smoothed her hands anxiously over her new gown, noticing that the bright light made the color seem even richer than it had before.

She squinted out into the audience. The bar was crowded with patrons, and she soon spotted Maggie, Glenn, Tara, and Amy gathered at the end of the bar watching her with smiles on their faces. Beth's eyes drifted to Daryl's solid form sitting next to Glenn on a bar stool, and the moment her eyes connected with his, her nerves disappeared completely.

The piano behind her began tinkling with the opening notes to Billie Holiday's "I Can't Believe That You're In Love with Me," a song Beth had specifically chosen as her opener because of how well its lyrics expressed her own feelings about Daryl. She kept her eyes locked with Daryl's as she swayed her body to the music, the entire audience seeming to vanish except for him.

" _Your eyes are blue, your kisses too, I never knew what they could do. I can't believe you're in love with me,_ " Beth sang, her crystal clear voice filling the small club.

As she sang, Beth could see a small smile working its way onto Daryl's face as he listened to the words.

" _You're tellin' everyone I know, I'm on your mind each place you go. They can't believe you're in love with me._ "

Beth heard her sister whistle at her from the audience, but still she kept her eyes trained on Daryl's. Right now, he was the only thing that mattered to her.

" _I have always placed you far above me. I just can't imagine that you love me. And after all is said and done, it looks like I'm the lucky one. I can't believe you're in love with me._ "

As the band played out the instrumental end to the song, Beth swayed her hips along to the music, earning several whistles from the audience. As the song concluded and the audience burst into applause, Beth finally tore her eyes away from Daryl's to glance around the room, her face spreading into a wide smile. Performing with the man she loved in the audience made Beth feel like she could practically burst from happiness.

* * *

Beth was on her third gimlet, and she was beginning to feel slightly unsteady on her feet. She leaned against the bar behind her, Daryl's solid form steadying her from beside her. She had been unable to stop smiling since her performance had ended, and her cheeks were now aching from it. She tried to pay attention to the amusing story Tara was telling the group, but she found it difficult to focus on the words. Instead, Beth felt consumed with her joy over her recent performance, the celebratory atmosphere among her friends, and the obvious adoration from the man next to her.

Her performance had gone very well; she had only messed up once, and she was sure that no one in the audience had even noticed. Eddie had immediately approached her after the performance and asked her to officially make her performances at his club a regular occurrence on Friday nights, which she had enthusiastically agreed to. It felt as though the night could hardly get any more perfect. She had gotten to sing onstage and would now be able to do so regularly, she was surrounded by her friends to celebrate her performance, and the man she loved was by her side. Beth couldn't remember a time when she had felt happier.

As she glanced to her side and met Daryl's eyes, she knew there was only one more thing she needed to make the night absolutely perfect. As much as Beth was enjoying drinking with her friends, her desire to be alone with Daryl had been growing stronger as the evening went on. Feeling the heat of his body next to her was giving her less-than-pure thoughts, and each time their eyes connected, Beth felt her stomach give an overwhelming tug.

Her eyes still connected with Daryl's, Beth downed the rest of her drink and blindly set the empty glass on the bar behind her. The look in Daryl's eyes was enough to send a shiver down her spine; it was clear that he was sharing her desires as he devoured her with his gaze. She raised herself to her toes to lean close to his ear, his warm hand moving to the exposed skin of her back to steady her.

"Back to my place?" she murmured into his ear, and Daryl's mouth quirked up into a side smile. He gave her a nod, and she smiled slyly in return.

"I think we're going to go," Beth said to the group, stifling a giggle as Maggie sent her a knowing glance. "Thank you all so much for coming tonight."

Beth exchanged quick hugs with each of her friends before linking arms with Daryl and making their way to the door, ignoring the suggestive whistle Glenn sent after them as they exited. She reached down and gathered up the short train on her gown, holding it off the dirty ground as they made their way to the truck. Daryl walked her to the passenger side and opened the door for her. Beth flashed him an appreciative smile and got herself situated as he went around to the driver's side and climbed in.

Beth hummed one of the tunes she had sung that evening as they drove back to her apartment. Originally they had intended to take the street car, but Beth had taken longer than she had anticipated getting ready, and they had driven to save time. Daryl had graciously offered to drive home so that Beth could partake in the libations with the group. Now she was glad they had driven, as it made the trip home shorter, meaning she would get to have him the way she wanted sooner rather than later. She chewed on her lip absently, her impatience growing with each mile.

Finally the truck pulled into the apartment complex parking lot. Daryl had hardly killed the engine before Beth eagerly jumped out of the truck. Daryl followed and she grabbed his hand, and he chuckled as she practically pulled him inside. The pair had hardly made it through Beth's apartment door before her lips seized his in a searing kiss. Daryl kicked the apartment door closed behind him and kissed Beth with equal passion. He ran his hands through her hair, mussing up the elegant style. Beth's hands slipped beneath the lapels of his jacket and slid it to the floor. Her lips still attached to his, she grabbed hold of his tie and walked backwards, leading him by the tie and almost stumbling on the hem of her dress as they moved.

Beth kicked off her heels as they entered her bedroom. Daryl closed the door behind them before taking control, pressing Beth's back against the door, his mouth still hotly covering hers. Fingers fumbling in urgency, Beth clumsily removed Daryl's tie and threw it to the floor. He pulled his lips from hers to begin kissing down her neck as Beth went to work on the buttons on his shirt. She slid the shirt from his shoulders and immediately tugged his white undershirt over his head, eager to feel his bare chest against her. Still pinning her to the door with his hips, Daryl's calloused fingertips deftly slid the thin straps of Beth's gown over her shoulders, sending the satin fabric pooling at her waist and revealing her bare chest to him. Beth moaned and arched her lower body into his the moment his warm hand closed firmly around her bare breast, and the primitive growl Daryl released sent a strong pang of arousal coursing through her.

Daryl took a step back to unpin Beth from the door, and her gown dropped to the floor in a puddle of glowing green satin. He ran his right hand along the outside of her thigh and hiked it up over his hip before running his touch to her backside, gripping her firmly. He kept his right hand anchored on her bottom before using his left hand to hike her other leg over his hip, hoisting her up into the air with her legs looped around him. His mouth covered hers again, their tongues tangling against one another, and he carried her across the room to deposit her on the bed. He climbed on the bed after her, the mattress creaking from their combined weight, and settled himself between her legs.

Beth's hands immediately went to Daryl's belt at the same time that he began quickly unfastening her stockings from their garters. He pulled the stockings from her legs and tossed them to the floor. His fingers hooked themselves into her panties, and she arched herself off the bed to allow him to remove them. She urgently tugged his pants down, and the groan he released when she wrapped her small hand around his length only increased her need to have him inside her.

She guided him toward her opening, showing him she had no patience for foreplay. The other two times they had been intimate, it had been careful and deliberate, and Daryl had gone slowly to allow her body and her comfort level to adjust. This time was nothing like those encounters. With one quick thrust, he was completely sheathed inside her, and Beth couldn't contain her gasp from his sudden movement. Daryl stilled for a brief moment, his breathing heavy against her neck, before beginning the steady, rhythmic movements of his hips. Beth buried her hands in his hair, her breathing just as labored as his. He filled her completely with each stroke, and she loved the way her body stretched tightly around him. She raised her hips to meet his thrusts, the urgency of their lovemaking beginning to take over. Daryl reached his hands beneath her and raised her hips slightly from the bed, allowing him to go deeper with each stroke. Beth's hands tightened on his hair when he began to hit a spot deep inside her that she hadn't known existed before then, and a tingling pressure began to build inside her. The sensation grew more intense with each thrust of Daryl's hips, and soon Beth began to feel dizzy from her frantic panting.

"Daryl," she gasped out, her eyes squeezing shut and her toes curling as she neared her breaking point. She felt herself teetering on the precipice of her climax for what felt like an eternity before she finally went crashing over the edge. The pleasure washed over her in waves, pulsating from her center, and she felt as though she had lost touch with all of reality as she rode out the orgasm. Daryl thrust into her once, twice, three times before abruptly withdrawing from her to spill his seed on her stomach. He collapsed next to her on the bed, both of them struggling to catch their breath.

Beth's ears were ringing and her body was still tingling from the aftermath of her earth-shattering climax. Both times they'd had sex before had been good, but they had been nothing compared to _this._ She felt as though she were glowing, and she released a small giggle as she looked to Daryl and met his eyes.

"What's so funny?" he asked her in an amused tone, and Beth shrugged happily.

"Nothing. I'm just happy. Perfectly, wonderfully, and completely happy."

It was the truth. Even though tomorrow would be their last full day together, right now, it didn't matter. Beth truly had never been happier.

* * *

 **I'll try not to take so long with the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


End file.
